Lucky Enough
by definehappiness
Summary: Ginny's seventh year graduation ended up with a heartbreak. Now, it's been two years since that tragic day and she has not entertained love since then, plus she's working at the twins' shop. Will a new job offer change her life?
1. We could always go back

_"Now for our Top Honor's speech, let us call back Ms. Ginevra Molly Weasley to deliver her speech." Professor McGonagall said proudly which was met with applause and guffaws (from the twins) from the crowd._

_Ginny went up the stage, her head held high and her face gleaming with happiness and pride._

_"Thank you Professor." She looked at the audience waiting for them to settle down, all the while smiling at them._

_"This year was a year of recreating a new life. This was a year full of new hopes and dreams, a year of upliftment and new happiness. We may have been grief-stricken and devastated fully by the war that preceded this school year, but still our hopes and our life remained intact thanks to the love, trust, and support of our family and friends. I would say that when we all go out of this institution, we will all be officially wizards and witches facing new life. However, it will not be goodbye yet. If there's one thing I realized throughout my life here at Hogwarts, you can always go back to those places you love the most even if you're not part of it. But, technically, you are always a part of it. You could always look back and smile again at those people who made everything possible for you, and those people will always be a part of you no matter what. I stand here today, proud and happy, to say that we may go on with our lives, live through it day by day, but we should never forget that the things that matter the most are always kept in our hearts. So, to my fellow classmates, I may not know all of you, but one thing's for sure you made my years in Hogwarts a memorable, and fun one despite the unfortunate things that had happened. And to my teachers, I give you my gratitude for keeping up with all our complaints, and for making sure that we are learning well. We owe our knowledge to you. And lastly, to our beloved families, we thank you for the support and sacrifices you've done for us. Even if the war was raging, you never gave up on giving us a good education. You were the greatest fan of our lives. And we will continue to be your pride and honor no matter what. To conclude, Thank you and we will never forget the cherishable moments and life-turning lessons. Once again, this is Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor, signing off. Thank you, Hogwarts!" _

_And with that, everybody erupted to loud applauses and louder guffaws. Teachers stood up from their seats behind the podium and engulfed Ginny in a hug, which she returned with even warmth and gratitude. As soon as everyone went back to their seats, Professor McGonagall, now headmistress of Hogwarts, went to the podium._

_"A few last words to our graduate students: We would like to let you know, the staff and I, that we are also grateful for all of you, for keeping up with our stern lectures and discipline. We are thankful and proud to have students like all of you who have enough courage, hard work, and the heart to do whichever is right. Now, that you're all of age, we expect that you will give us and your family a lot to be proud of. No pressure, of course. Just like what Ms. Weasley said, Hogwarts will always be open for all of you. Thank you and Congratulations!" The audience broke into applause. McGonagall stayed at the podium waiting for the applause to die down._

_"Now, not to make you wait further, we will all head to the great hall for the post-Graduation feast. Families, you are welcome to join your sons and daughters at the feast. Thank you very much." At this point, McGonagall and the Hogwarts staff, stepped down of the stage, and the students cheered and threw their wizard's hat in the air. _

_Everyone, with their families and friends, proceeded to the Great Hall which was decorated splendidly. They were engaged in happy conversations, including the teachers. Laughter can be heard from the Hall, and happiness can be felt from it._

_"Ginny, dear, I am so proud of you! Top Honors!" Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny tightly._

_"Can't-Breathe-Mom." She struggled, and her mom eventually stopped hugging her. "Thanks, Mom."_

_"Hey, there's our baby girl!" Bill engulfed Ginny into another bear hug. And once again it was tight._

_"Bill-tight-much." She said and exhaled sharply. "Much better." and they laughed._

_"I'm sorry, Gin-Gin. But, to see our baby girl finally growing up, with top honors at that, we can't help but feel so proud and happy." _

_"Aww, that's so sweet, Bill. Thank you." Ginny said sweetly. Then all of a sudden, something struck Ginny._

_"Hey, did you see Harry anywhere?" Ginny glanced and look at every direction to find a trace of black, messy hair, but unable to find one._

_Clearly, Mrs. Weasley and Bill were also looking at every direction, and once again, no luck._

_"I think I saw Harry by the grand staircase a while ago." Bill told Ginny._

_Ginny lit up and started to walk out. "I'll just go check on him." She said._

_Ginny walked up the halls humming a tune to herself, when all of a sudden, she heard voices._

"I promise you, I'll do it soon." _it was a guy's voice._

"But, Harry, I can't wait."_ a girl said quite seductively. 'So Harry's talking to a girl, about what?' Ginny thought. Ginny wasn't usually an eavesdropper, but she can't help but listen to the conversation._

"The day will eventually come, and then I'll tell her."

"But, Harry, what if it's a year from now or worst when you get married to her, by chance? I can't wait that long. And, you might not love me by then. _'Love?'_

"I love you, Pansy, but now's just not the time to break it to her. She's seems happy. I can't break that."

"Oh, Harry, what will I do without you?" _And that was the last straw._

_"HOW DARE YOU?! How dare you owl me every day and tell me you love me when you have a tramp all along?! How dare you walk to my house every school break when you're hiding an unfaithful secret all along?! HOW DARE YOU, HARRY bloody POTTER, LIE TO ME?!" This time, Ginny was red in the face, smoke seems to be oozing out of her ears, her eyes bulging like it's about to leave her eye socket any second. _

_"Ginny!" Harry was sweating right now, blocking Pansy out of her sight. This seems to catch Ginny's sight and she pushed him away._

_"And YOU! You bitch! Isn't the guy population in the Ministry of Magic enough for you that you had to hit on my boyfriend?! IS THIS ONE OF YOUR WHORRISH SCHEMES?!" _

_Pansy couldn't utter a word, Harry was staring off to space, and people were starting to crowd in on them. Ginny looked at Harry with hatred and pain._

_"Remember one thing Potter, you will NEVER be able to set foot in my house, and don't you dare show your face to me. 'Cause once you ever appear in front of my eyes, I swear I will never hesitate to hex you until you can't remember who you are." And with that Ginny pushed past the crowd and walked hurriedly across the halls, on a day that was supposed to be the happiest day of her life._

_It took three days before Ginny stopped crying and cursing. As soon as the Weasley boys heard what happened between Ginny and Harry, they went straight to Harry straight for the kill, but were held back by their wives/girlfriends. The twins offered Ginny a job at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes while she hasn't looked for a job yet. All-in-all, life was not such a smooth sailing, unless..._

**A/N: **So, hey! I hope that this chapter is satisfactory enough for you. To set things straight, this is somewhat my first fanfic, so it's not really the best. Second, I'm not a born writer so, please bear with me. :P Thanks. :D


	2. Hired: Hogwarts Professor

Ginny Weasley woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.

"Bloody Hell. Stupid clock." It's been two years since Ginny Weasley graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, gathering the Top Honor's spot. However, Ginny works at her brothers' shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Ginny sat up from her bed, still squinting from the sunlight that flows through her windows. She immediately grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

After taking her bath she went downstairs, dressed in her green shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Her hair dried by a charm and put up in a pony tail. She sat down at the table where her mother immediately places a plate of bacons and eggs in front of her. She ate heartily and drank her water in silence, after so, she stood up from her chair and brought the plate to the sink where her mother was working.

"I'm going now, Mom." She said and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait, Gin." Her mom said while she dried her hand in her apron.

"Gin, remember that good things will come in your way when you least expect it okay? Forget what happened and be happy. Okay, dear?" Her mom held her shoulder all the while with motherly care.

Ginny smiled softly at her mother and held her mother's hands in hers. "Don't worry, mom. I'm always waiting and trying."

And with that she left.

WWW is still booming after all these years. Fred and George managed to keep the business going and inventing new stuff. They're even past Zonko's merchandise sales.

Ginny entertained the buyers with an enthusiastic smile. Her life seems normal ever since, nothing special. She gets to wake up every morning, eat breakfast, go to work, then go back home.

Lunch stricken and she went out with Hermione.

"Ginny, it's so nice to see you after some time." Hermione said friendly after they sat themselves on a nearby café.

Ginny took a sip from her tea and smiled at Hermione. "Yeah, it is. How are you and Blaise Zabini? You know I never liked the guy, but still you picked him."

Hermione just chuckled at Ginny's remark. "Well, Ginny, it's love. You can't stop the feeling." She said reasonably.

Ginny snorted. "Love, what good does it do?" Ginny's still devastated about the '_incident_', as she calls it. Ever since then, she hasn't entertained love in her life.

"Oh, Gin. Forget about him. He's totally a prat. I never knew he'd do that to you. Let alone with Pansy. Forget that. Be happy." Hermione said sisterly.

"So, I was told." Ginny murmured to herself as the plates are being served at their table.

They had small talks here and there, but mostly, it was all eating.

After their plates were gone, they resumed their chat.

"So, I still have twenty minutes before I resume work." Ginny said while Hermione sipped her tea.

"Is Blaise proposing to you yet?" Ginny asked.

This seems to make Hermione wonder. "Well, no. It's been three years. But, I'm not in a hurry. We'll never know." She answered.

"I just noticed something you know." Ginny said.

"What is it?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"It seems as if Gryffindors are now fancying Slytherins." She said.

Hermione chuckled and touched her hand on Ginny's which rested on the table. "Oh, Ginny. Sometimes, the opposite will be the perfect piece that will complete your heart. It's very unpredictable." Hermione said.

This statement left Ginny to wonder the whole day. _'Maybe, that was the reason why Harry and I never worked out. We were just simply not right for each other. It's time to move on, Ginny.' _She thought herself.

Ginny walked to her two brothers who were standing by the cashier. She put her arms around their shoulders, which caused the twins to look at her.

"So, what's with the arms, Gin?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, Gin? This is quite unusual." George said, both smiling all the while.

"Well, boys, I just wanna let you know that I, Ginny Weasley, am declaring that S.S. Depression is sailing away to nothingness." Ginny said proudly.

The twins hugged Ginny. "We're happy for you, Gin." Fred said.

"You deserve the best." George said.

"Aww, thanks, you guys! You're the best!" And with that, Ginny went back to work.

"It's good to finally see her happy." George said.

"It is very." Fred said in response.

When Ginny got home, she wasn't surprised to see her mother bustling at the kitchen. She went up to her room to change her clothes, and went back down to help her mother prepare dinner.

"So, mom, what are we having tonight?" She asked while trying to figure out what she's gonna do.

Mrs. Weasley just closed the pot of steaming spinach soup and turned to the sink to wash her hands.

"We are having spinach soup, roasted chicken with mashed potatoes, and we'll have chocolate mud pie for dessert." She told Ginny.

"Hmm, sounds delicious." She said dreamily. Ginny walked to the dish cabinet and took out three sets of eating utensils and plates. Mrs. Weasley noticed this and halted Ginny.

"Ginny, dear, set the table for five. Ron and Luna are having there dinner here." She said.

This seems to excite Ginny. "Really? Wow, I haven't seen them in like ages." She said, and she went to setting the table.

After an hour or so, everyone arrived and dinner was set. Mr. Weasley was seated at the head of the table with Mrs. Weasley at his right side, Ginny sitting next to her. Across them sat Ron and Luna.

"So, Ron how's Quidditch?" Ginny asked as she helped herself with a bowl of Spinach soup.

Ron, somehow growing up, swallowed his mouthful of food before speaking. "Well, it's fine. Quidditch Cup's approaching in a month's time, so I won't be home much. I might leave Luna here so she could help out with the chores." He said quite maturely. And this made Ginny look at him and Luna with astonishment.

This seems to make Ron wonder. "What?" He asked.

Ginny seemed to snap out of his reverie and laughed heartily and softly. "Luna, what have you done with my brother? He has manners!" And she laughed again.

Luna chuckled. "It took a lot of disciplining." and the whole table laughed with them.

Mr. Weasley smiled at Ginny and she seemed to notice. "What's up, Dad?" She asked, still gleaming with joy.

"Nothing, dear, it's just that, it's good to see that you're overwhelmed with happiness right now. I wish you could be like this all the time." He said full of concern.

"Oh, Dad," Ginny stood up and hugged her dad. "I'll be, for you." And right on signal, an owl flew inside the house clutching a letter. It settled on the space beside Ron. When he retrieved the letter, the owl flew away. He looked at the letter, and looked surprised to see the crest Hogwarts with Ginny's name on it.

"Gin-Gin, are you sure you passed seventh grade?" He asked confusedly.

Ginny walked to Ron's side and took the letter. She opened the letter hastily. She read the letter with agitation, her face softening as she read further. After reading, Ginny sighed and folded the letter gently.

Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows met with concern. "Is something the matter, dear?"

Ginny scoffed and smirked. "Don't be silly, mom. I _am_ top honors." She said proudly.

"Then, what is it, dear?" Mr. Weasley asked full of confusion and concern.

Ginny exhaled heavily and looked at her family with a smile and pride. "You're looking at the new Transfiguration professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She announced smugly, and suddenly, everyone was out of their seats, all struggling to hug Ginny.

"Congratulations honey!" Mrs. Weasley said after they all hugged her.

"Thanks, guys. It really means a lot." Ginny said full of gratitude.

"It's about time you get a job." Ron said.

"And what do you think was I doing at the twins' shop?"

"You were just standing there!" Ron reasoned out.

"But, I still get paid. And it's still a job." She retaliated.

"Okay, enough!" Mr. Weasley said loud enough for both of them to keep quiet. "What's important is that Ginny is finally getting a _proper_ job for herself." Then, he looked at Ginny. "When are you expected to leave for Hogwarts?"

Ginny checked the letter again. "Well, it says here that I'll have to owl them to confirm my approval and then as soon as I owled them, I have to go there as soon as possible." She told her parents.

Mrs. Weasley engulfed her again into another hug. "I'm so proud of you, dear. You have not made us happier than this." She said.

"Thanks, Mom. Now, I'm gonna owl my approval and go to my room to pack." She excused herself and owled Hogwarts. After so, she said good night to her parents, Ron and Luna, and went to her room.

As she packed, she can't help but feel excited and sad at the same time. She's excited to go back to Hogwarts, to walk the corridors and eat at the great hall. She's sad because she had to leave her parents for quite a long time. However, she promised herself that she will never let them down no matter what, and this promise went with her till she slumbered happily.


	3. Finally Back!

The next morning was full of bustle. Mrs. Weasley was moving around the kitchen like she was wearing skates. Mr. Weasley was going around the house making sure that everything's in its right place. Ginny, on the other hand, is going in and out of her room trying to dress up and make sure she has the right necessities to bring to Hogwarts.

After some time, Ginny has all her things packed and is properly dressed. She went down and settled her trunks at the foot of the stairs and proceeded to the dining area.

She was surprised to see the table all set, the food right in the middle and the utensils properly placed. Her parents just went out of the kitchens, big smiles plastered on their faces. Mrs. Weasley's eyes tear up as she looked at her baby girl.

"Oh, Ginny, It seems like yesterday when you were entering your first year at Hogwarts. And now, you're going back to Hogwarts as a professor." At this point, Mrs. Weasley was sobbing at the chest of Mr. Weasley.

"Mom." And with that, they hugged.

Breakfast passed smoothly. They talked about a lot of things like Fred and George's shop, Ron and Luna's blossoming relationship, and so many other things. Time passed by so fast, that they realized it was time for Ginny's departure. They walked Ginny until the door.

"Now, dear, if you can visit, please visit. We don't want to miss out on anything." Mrs. Weasley asked of Ginny.

Ginny chuckled. "Of course, Mom, I won't forget." She assured them.

"Well, then you better be off. Owl us when you get to Hogwarts, okay?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Ginny smiled at both of them. "Yes, I will. I love you, guys." And with that, they hugged.

"Now, you should go. You can always floo or owl us whenever you left something okay?" Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny just nodded and took her luggage with her.

"I'll owl you as soon as I can. I'm sure the headmistress would want to talk to me about some things." She told them.

"Okay, as long as you do." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Bye. See you soon." Ginny walked to the apparition point. She took one last look and apparated out of Ottery St. Catchpole.

Ginny landed in the village of Hogsmeade. From there, she walked up to the castle. When she reached the big, oak doors, it opened for her, and she felt at home. She made her way to the Headmistress' office, only to realize that she didn't know the password.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath.

"Ms. Weasley?" Ginny exhaled and relief and set her smile.

"Professor McGonagall, such a pleasure to be back." Ginny said as she hugged her.

"Please, call me Minerva. Come, let us go to my office and discuss your terms." With that, they entered the usual Gargoyles and the staircases that go into the Headmistress' Office.

Once they settled, Ginny took in the look of the office. Nothing much has changed. The portraits of past headmasters were still there, the same table and the sorting hat on the top shelf.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and got the attention of Ginny. "Now, your terms: You'll have your own room. I will escort you there myself. Since it's August, and I know you're here a bit too early for the upcoming school year, but this is for your sake to familiarize yourself with the facilities and to practice. The restricted area in the library will be open for your use this summer. Anything you need, just tell me and I'll take care of it. Oh, and I will want to introduce you to a few new professors. But, I think you'll be able to do that yourself. I think that's that. Is there anything you feel the need to add?"

Ginny thought and racked her brain for other needs, but they were all full of questions. "Professor--"

"Minerva. We use professor for formality's sake in front of the students." McGonagall said kindly with a smile.

"Okay." Ginny still find it awkward but she called her anyway. "Minerva, why aren't you teaching Transfiguration?"

Minerva just smiled. "Well, Ginny, being headmistress is a big job. Sometimes, the Ministry visits and I can't possibly have other professors fill in most of the time of my teaching."

Ginny felt herself nod, but she questioned her again. "But why me? I'm sure there are other people there who are much more eligible than I am."

"Ginny, if there's one thing you should know, that is to never doubt what you can do. Now, you're here because I trust you and you're a very passionate lady. That's what we need in Hogwarts today. You can teach those students a lot of things based on your passions, experience, and knowledge. That is a key to teaching." Minerva explained.

"I see. So, this is my home from now. Thank you so much. It's great to be back after a long time." Ginny expressed.

"Yes, it is good to have you back here." Minerva said in agreement. She stood up from her chair and was followed by Ginny.

"I'll show you to your room. I hope you will like it." Minerva said as she walked.

Later on, they stood in front of a portrait of a witch in a dress overlooking moonlight in a beach. The portrait was very serene and expressive. This enthralled Ginny a lot.

"This is the portrait of the Wishful Witch. A fine portrait. Well, you can say your password to her."

Ginny stepped towards the witch, and looked at her.

"Cream puffs."

"Welcome, Ms." The portrait said and she opened the door.

Ginny was welcomed by red, gold, and silver. The room was painted in an elegant gold, the leather couch and seats were red, there were silver vases, utensils and cutleries. There was a door leading to the bedroom which was painted in brown. Then there was a fireplace to keep the warmth in the room.

"This is great, Minerva, no doubt about that." She said with astonishment.

"I'm glad that you like it. Well, I'll leave you to rest for a while. You can join me for lunch at the Great Hall seeing as it will just be the two of us until the thirty-first of August. You can go around if you like. To familiarize yourself with the school grounds again. If there's anything you need, you can just go to my office." She said as she started to go out.

"Oh wait!" Ginny cried and walked to Minerva.

"I just wanted to know the password to your office." Ginny said quite shyly.

Minerva smiled. "'Keepsakes' is the password. Good day." And with that she left.

Ginny looked around the room and took her bags to her bedroom.

After fixing up, she went first to the owlery to send an owl to her parents. Then she went to the grounds and sat under the tree nearest to the lake which was her favorite when she was still studying. She contemplated and analyzed.

When it was time for lunch, she went straight to the Great Hall. After lunch she went to the library to do some reading and she also practiced some spells. Then after dinner, she went to the library first to pick up some books she can read and practice with in her room then she went straight to her room. She didn't even realize that she was tired and exhausted. Before she knew it, her dreams have taken over her.


	4. Let's Be Civil

Two weeks has passed since Ginny arrived at Hogwarts. Ever since that very first day, she had a consistent routine. She would join Minerva for breakfast, then she'll go to the owlery and right to her mom, then she'll go to her room and take a bath then she'll go to the grounds to keep herself calm, then she'll go to lunch, the library or her room, dinner, then sleep.

She even celebrated her birthday at the castle. Her parents, friends, brothers, in-laws, all gave her a presents via owl. They wished her a very successful year of teaching and a very happy birthday.

This morning however, she was shocked of the scene that met her when she entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

There were at least eight people sitting at the round table which was placed in the middle of the room instead of the four house tables.

Ginny slowly walked to the table, trying to decipher who these people were, but they seem to be all new, except from Flitwick and Hagrid.

Minerva noticed her coming and suddenly brightened up.

"Ginny! Come, come, and join us. I shall introduce you to the people who will help you." Ginny sat to a seat beside Minerva and looked around the table. Minerva clapped her hand twice to call their attention.

"My dear colleagues, I am pleased to introduce you to our new friend, Ms. Ginevra Weasley. She will be teaching my previous post, Transfiguration. Now, seeing as she's new to the field of teaching, I expect that you'll make her feel comfortable and welcome."

Then she turned to Ginny. "These are your new colleagues. For Potions," she indicated a man with a round belly, "Horace Slughorn." He nodded to her direction which she nodded back curtly.

"As usual, we have Professor Flitwick for Charms."

"It's so nice to see you again, Ginny." He said.

"The pleasure's all mine." Ginny replied with a smile.

"That's Firenze, the Divination teacher. Pomona Sprout for Herbology. Aurora Wotsiche for Astronomy. Lewis Vagner for Arithmancy. Professor Binns for History of Magic. Carolina Hemwidge for Ancient Runes. And our very own Rubeus Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures." Minerva introduced, each nodding to Ginny's direction which she returned just the same.

Ginny noticed something missing. "Minerva, who's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? And where's Madam Hooch?" She asked full of wonder.

Minerva looked at her quite gravely. "Well, Madam Hooch retired from teaching after serious injuries while teaching. Obviously the school can't accommodate her needs all the time. As for the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, well, he'll be here soon."

"Is he new too?" Ginny asked.

"No. This will be his second year teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."

Ginny smiled. "He practically managed to sustain a year without damage."

"It is quite remarkable."

All of a sudden, a man with silver blonde hair entered the hall.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Minerva. My mother discussed things with me just before I was about to leave." the man said.

Ginny stared at amazement and shock as she took in the form of the man. "You've got to be kidding me." she muttered under her breath.

Minerva didn't took notice of her muttering or she simply ignored it. "No worries, nothing major happened anyway. Please sit down and join us." The man reluctantly sat on the empty chair across Ginny. Obviously, he has not taken notice of her presence yet. Or did he?

"Draco, I would like you to meet Ginevra Weasley, she'll be the new Transfiguration professor." then she turned to Ginny. "Ginny, this is Draco Malfoy, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

Draco's head snapped up to her face and they were staring at each other intensely.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy."

The other teachers seem to take notice of the sudden thick atmosphere revolving around the two professors. Minerva was the first to speak up.

"I will have none of those within my staff." At this point, they broke of their glares and proceeded to look in other directions. "I assume that as grownups, you would have gotten over all your petty quarrels from the past and act as colleagues. If you can't work with that, then find a way to make it work."

Ginny and Draco still stared at different directions neither trying to acknowledge the presence of the other. Minerva stared at both of them expectantly but gave up.

"Let us proceed our luncheon." She announced and once again they were eating.

After lunch, Ginny proceeded to the library to do some of her readings there. She was halfway through the book she was reading when a shadow formed in front of the table. Ginny looked up, surprised, to see Malfoy looking down at her.

Instead of the usual banter, she just nodded her head in acknowledgement and continued her reading. She thought he would walk away, but instead, he took the sit right in front of her and rested his fist under his chin.

At first, Ginny didn't seem bothered by this, but as the seconds ticked by, she became more aware of him. Since she can't concentrate on reading, she closed her book and clasped her hands on the table and looked back at him. They sat there staring at each other, expressions never breaking, for quite some time. Surprisingly, Malfoy's hard face faltered and sighed deeply. I followed, dropping the hard expression and looked at him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She asked with less menace.

"Draco, if you please. We're working together now." He insisted as less menacing as he can, which obviously was still menacing.

"Whatever. What do you want?" This time with equal bitterness.

"Oh, Ginny Weasley, you still have a back bone. Did not change as much as I've hoped for, but you're fine."

This made Ginny scowl. "Answer the question." she said on gritted teeth.

He showed his famous smirk. "Look, for formalities sake, I just want you to call me Draco. And I want us to be civil. It's just business." He said promptly.

"If you want to be civil, then maybe you would want to be a little less arrogant." Ginny said pointedly.

Draco's smirk was still plastered on her face. "We'll see about that."

"You better do."

"Oh, I will." then he stood up from where he was sitting. "I'll see you around." and then he left.

Ginny didn't realize that she is quite exhausted from all the reading, so she returned the book to its rightful shelf and went back to her room for a nice nap. But before entirely closing her eyes, her thoughts swam around her mind.


	5. Almost Human

The sound of the chattering students entering the Great Hall overwhelmed Ginny. She was getting really excited. She was going to teach tomorrow. She's going to meet her students. Even if the thought of having brutally annoying students resided in her mind, she still is excited to meet them.

Ginny dressed up in her high-waist mini-skirt, with a white long sleeved blouse is tucked in, her cuffs properly buttoned, and was standing on her three and a half inch black Mary Jane shoes. She wore her black robe on top and her fiery hair was pony-tailed. A few days back, Minerva told her staff that they can wear whatever they please as long as they wear their robe over.

She put some blush-on, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. Then, she was ready to go.

She went to the Great Hall via the Teacher's lounge just right behind it. From behind the door, she can hear the excitement of the students. She missed those days. She sat at the Teachers' table next to Minerva and overlooked the students.

As she was scanning the Great Hall, she found that some students were glancing at her, finally taking notice of their new teacher. As usual, some were whispering, and some were just ignoring her completely. Either way is fine with her.

She was too busy sweeping her eyes through the Hall that she didn't notice Draco sat beside her.

"Excited much?" This startled Ginny at an extent and Draco laughed silently at her.

Ginny glared at him softly and scoffed at him. "If there's one thing you should know, Mr. Malfoy, it is not nice and proper to surprise a person who is unaware of the other's presence. Technically, you should know that. With all the manners and etiquette you've learned." Ginny reprimanded him quite menacingly.

Draco chuckled again. "Well, I'm sorry, Ms. Weasley. I promise not to do it again."

Ginny looked back at the students with a playful face. "You better not do it again."

Seemingly everyone, but the first years were there in the Hall already so Minerva rose from her sit.

"Settle down, students." And with that, all chatter dropped and all eyes were back to Minerva.

"Now, welcome to another year in Hogwarts. Before I give out the necessary rules and regulations, let us have the sorting first."

As if on signal, the first years entered the Great Hall accompanied by the Astronomy teacher, Professor Wotsiche.

Like every first year, they stared around the Great Hall, the ceiling made them stare in amazement, some full of wonder of how that came to be.

One by one, the sorting went on. As soon as it ended, the Gryffindors had the most first years with ten. Minerva stood up again and had everyone settled down.

"Now, before we proceed to the feast, I would like to remind all of you--especially the first years--that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Quidditch tryouts will be held sometime next month. Please consult your house Quidditch captain for the details." At this point everyone started buzzing again, probably because of Quidditch. Minerva asked them again to settle down, which they did eventually.

"Seeing that I am your headmistress, I feel the need to pass my subject to another teacher. Now, I want to introduce you to your new Transfiguration professor, Professor Ginevra Weasley." Ginny stood up and bowed at them and sat back down. "I hope that she will enjoy her first year of teaching here. Now, let the feast begin." And the food appeared on the table.

Everybody engaged into chatter once again. Ginny sat there silently, eating her fill of chicken and mashed potato. After taking her last bite of egg tart, she drank her pumpkin juice, and sat back relaxingly.

"Ginny." It was Professor Slughorn.

"Yes, Horace?" After some time, she got used calling her old professors, now colleague, and other colleagues by their first name.

"You have grown up to be a very fine lady. What was your job before entering the teaching world?"

"I worked at my brothers' shop, the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, as their assistant for the last two years." She answered promptly.

"Didn't you ever applied for a much more-i how do you put it?–s_uitable_ job for you, like in the ministry. I know you graduated top honors." It was Carolina Hemwidge.

"Well, I was contented with my job back then. I was paid at a very high cost, not considering that they were brothers." She said.

"But, did you ever considered looking for a much more suitable job?" This time, it was Draco. He was trying his best to be civil, but she can almost hear the tease in his voice.

Ginny pretended that she didn't hear the tease in his voice and answered him instead. "I did. But, the circumstances back then were quite hard for me to handle, so I settled for the joke shop." She answered right away.

This seemed to click some questions. "What do you mean 'circumstances'?" This time his eyebrows were shot up and his smirk in place.

Ginny cursed softly under her breath. "It's not really something I would like to talk about. It's kind of a touchy subject." Then, she looked at Draco. Something in his eyes told her that he knew what the circumstances were.

"I'll leave you with your privacy then." He told her, but something tells her this wasn't the end of it. She just hopes he won't press on it on some random day.

Five minutes passed and Minerva stood up again.

"Tomorrow will be the start of your formal education. For tonight, no partying and staying up late. Please use tonight to rest. You'll have a long day ahead of you. Now, go to your common rooms. Prefects, lead your house. Good night." And with that, us teachers went out through the teachers' lounge.

The teachers parted ways going to their respective dormitories all bidding good nights to each other. When Ginny was to walk to her room, someone's hand held her shoulder causing her to look back.

"Weaslette, good luck tomorrow. I'm sure you're going to do great. Good night." It was Draco. He slid his hand away from her shoulders and back to his side.

"Thanks, I guess. Good night." Draco nodded and with that they parted ways.

Before going to her room, she went to the owlery to send her mom a letter.

_"Hey mom,_

_The students just arrived at Hogwarts a while ago. I'm sorry if I'm writing this late, I didn't really have much time, with all the preparations that was made for the Start of Term Feast._

_Anyway, remember I told you in a letter that Draco Malfoy wanted us to be civil with each other for the sake of professionalism ?Well, he's actually doing a quite good job at it, though I can hear menace in his voice sometimes. At least, we were able to have a conversation without reaching for each other's throat. I just have to wish we'll be civil a long time and that my temper won't flare at the wrong time. Oh, and what's surprising was that he told me good luck on my teaching tomorrow. At that time, he seemed almost human--in a personality way, of course._

_Well, I guess I have to conclude this for now. I'll have to go to bed, so that I'll have a very good day tomorrow. I'm just so excited to teach, Mom! Wish me the best of luck. _

_I love you! Send my love to Dad and my brothers too._

_Missing you all as always,_

_Ginny Weasley_


	6. First Period Q's & A's

Ginny woke up the next day very thrilled. She was all smiles all the way to the Great Hall. She greeted everyone with enthusiasm and they greeted her back with the same treatment.

"Someone looks like she'll go potty any minute." another snide remark from Draco Malfoy accompanied by his usual smirk. Ginny just smiled at him big, which made his smirk falter.

"Seriously, woman, you're freaking me out." He said, now a scowl on his face.

Ginny just laughed airily. "Oh, Draco… Not even your snide remarks or scowls can interrupt my happy little world." She said happily and sat down to eat her breakfast with the same attitude. Today, the plate is field with bacons and eggs with peanut butter and jelly toast, and a cup of hot chocolate.

Before they knew it, it was time for class. The Head of Houses distributed the schedules to their respective houses. Ginny, though, found something odd. She turned to Draco, now her face full of wonder.

"Why aren't you the Head of Slytherin?" She asked.

Draco looked at her. "Just because I'm a respectable Slytherin back then doesn't mean I'll be the Head of Slytherin when I teach here." He said quickly then he retaliate her with a question. "Why aren't _you_ Head of Gryffindor House? Aren't you supposed to be their 'princess'?" He asked with air quotes on the corresponding word.

Ginny looked away from him. "Don't ask me, I'm just new here." She said, and then she stood up.

"Wherever are you going, Weaselette?" Draco asked all of a sudden.

Ginny tsked at him. "Really, Draco? It's just the first day of classes and you forget that you're going to teach? It's first period, dimwit. With a subject as _important_ as yours, you should be full pack. Well, I can't blame you. It is awfully tiring to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Oh, well, I'll see you later!" And with that, she walked out of the Great Hall humming to herself.

Her first class was with the fourth year Ravenclaws and Slytherins. It was a good start. When she entered the class, everyone went silent. Though Ginny was confident about this, she felt the nervousness creeping into her.

"Good Morning class. I am Professor Weasley and I will be your Transfiguration professor for this school year." She looked at them expectantly. The Slytherin were no uplifting and the Ravenclaws, some of them were smiling at her.

"Today, we're not going to jump directly into discussion, but sad to say, I would have to give you a one foot homework which I will discuss to you later." Some groaned and some muttered curses. Ginny sighed and sat on the edge of her table. "Look here, I've been through what you are going through and trust me, it's all gonna be worth it." She looked at them again, but this made her sigh again.

"Anyway, going back, today we're just going to get to know each other." Some Slytherins smirked and whispered to each other, while the Ravenclaws were smiling at each other. "And I'm not going to give you pleasure on asking about matters that are very offending." As she spoke this, she looked pointedly at the Slytherins whose smirks faltered.

"Now, we're doing this like an open forum. For the first half of the hour, I'm gonna ask all of you questions that you will have to answer very honestly. Don't worry, it won't be that hard. As for the second half, you are free to ask me questions. Are we clear?" And she earned herself nods and mutters of approval.

"My first interviewee will be…" she swept her eyes across the room, until she pointed at the girl from Ravenclaw. "You, your name please."

The girl stood up not as reluctantly as she expected. She seems like the shy type. "Kailee Adams." She said softly.

"Ms. Adams. You have a very fine name." Ginny complimented.

Kailee looked at her shoes, her hands clasped in front of her. She blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thank you, Professor."

Ginny took notice of her personality. "You remind me of who I was before." Kailee's head snapped up to meet Ginny's serene expression.

"You remind me of the shy girl I used to be. I would just sit at a corner and won't even acknowledge the presence of others, except of my family and very close friends, of course. And you remind me of a friend, as well."

Ginny stood up and crossed her arms across her chest and walked to Kailee. "Dear, you shouldn't be shy of yourself. What's got you intimidated?" Kailee's eyes bulged and she looked worried, confused, and pained.

"It's alright, you can tell me." Ginny said with assurance.

Kailee looked wildly at her classmates, which Ginny took notice of. This inspired her of a rule.

"Things said in this class would be kept inside this classroom alone. If I heard any of you gossip about it or talk about with people who aren't part of the class you're in, I promise you a week's worth of detention. Understand?" The idea of detention on the first week of school seemed to frighten them, so they eagerly nodded.

"Now that we have that settled," she returned her attention to Kailee who went back to looking at her feet. "Tell me, Ms. Adams. What's got you intimidated? I might be able to help you." Ginny told her.

Kailee raised her shockingly bright blue orbs which matched with her brown hair and albino skin. Her eyes told Ginny something along the lines of low self-esteem. Then Kailee looked down again and muttered something.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, Kailee." Ginny said sympathetically.

"Professor Malfoy." It seemed like she hardly said it clear, but Ginny heard her perfectly. Instead of pressing more to the issue, she just nodded.

"Would you want to talk about it? Maybe this weekend, if you don't have plans." Ginny asked in a sisterly manner.

Kailee merely shook her head. "I don't have plans, Professor."

Ginny walked back to sit on the edge of her table. "You may sit, Ms. Adams. Thank you for answering my question. And I'll send you an owl on where and what time we will meet." then she looked at a Slytherin boy with light brown hair.

"Stand up. Name please." the boy stood up confidently with a smirk plastered.

"Connor Langly, Professor." He said with his head held high and with the smirk.

"Glad to meet you, Mr. Langly. Now, please explain to me, what is it with Slytherins and smirking?" Ginny asked while her right eyebrow was shot up.

Connor Langly continued to smirk. "It's the famous Slytherin expression, of course. Made popular by--"

"Draco Malfoy. I know. Obviously." She said before Langly could finish.

"You seem to know a lot about Professor Malfoy, Professor." Langly said.

Ginny scoffed. "I do not know anything about Professor Malfoy. Now, you may sit, Mr. Langly."

The first half was quite enjoyed by the students and Ginny as well. The second half was full of wondrous questions which the students fired at her. However, one student's question stood out among the rest.

"I have a question, Professor Weasley."

"Yes, Ms. Grahams." Ginny indicated to a girl from Ravenclaw with beautiful facial features (pointed nose, high, refined cheekbones, red lips and expressive eyes) with hair just like hers, only darker, and pale skin dotted with unnoticeable freckles.

"Is it alright if I give out a situation?" She asked which Ginny replied with a nod. "Okay. It's obvious you're still young and stunningly pretty and it is quite natural that guys fall for you, if you were given a situation where you have to choose between an ex-boyfriend who is totally a big, lying jerk, who made you believe in everything he told you, or your enemy who happens to be a total prick, but manages to help you no matter what. Which one will you choose?"

Ginny analyzed her question and looked at her. "Do you know something, Arianna?" She asked her skeptically.

Arianna looked at her quizzically. "Is there something I should know, Professor?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, not at all; to answer your question though, it depends. I haven't really thought about that." She answered.

Arianna nodded slowly. "I see. Well, thank you, Professor." and she sat down.

Ginny looked at the clock. Thank God it's almost time.

"Sorry to break it to you, but we have a homework to discuss." Everybody groaned which made Ginny chuckle.

"By Monday, I want a foot essay about Animagus on my table. No homework, you get a detention. Dismissed." And everyone picked up their books and left the classroom. Ginny sat down on her chair and contemplated before her next class comes in. This was gonna be harder than she thought.


	7. In Each Other's Classrooms

The first week of classes went by smoothly. After that first day of teaching, Ginny couldn't help but feel amazed and kind of scared of the students she was handling. But, of course, she was happy when it was the Gryffindors she was handling. She had fun having to talk to her fellow Gryffindors even if she wasn't presently part of it. She dreaded the Slytherins. They were simply a pain in the arse.

Ginny talked to Kailee last night about her problems. Obviously, she was like a female version of Neville Longbottom, only that she's afraid of Malfoy. She wasn't really surprised, but she helped Kailee out.

Right now, Ginny's in her classroom checking her students' assignments. She woke up at six-thirty in the morning to get a head start and to be able to enjoy the grounds in the afternoon.

"Honestly, what am I doing here?" She muttered to herself, but she still proceeded to checking her students' paper. She checked her desk clock. It's seven o'clock. She's been at this for thirty minutes. She sighed.

Ginny didn't notice someone walk in to her classroom.

"You look busy."

Ginny looked up to see Draco Malfoy walking up to her table. He was playing with his wand with his right hand, while his left hand was tucked in his pocket. She looked down at the papers again and continued with her work.

"Look, I have no time for chatters. I have to finish this." She said, all the while checking the papers.

Draco chuckled lightly. "You really impress me every second, huh?" He said and now his eyebrow's shot up.

"If you don't have anything else to say, please leave me to my work." She said. Malfoy didn't move to walk out; instead he sat on the chair in front of Ginny. She seem to notice and stopped her work. She stretched out and looked at Draco.

"You're not going to go, are you?" She asked exasperatedly.

Draco looked at her. "Just don't mind me. I just have nothing to do."

"So you decided to drop by my classroom and stare at me all day?"

"Not really. I just want to be in a silent place and think."

"Then, why don't you just stay in your room. I'm sure it's quiet enough."

"I'm getting sick of the four corners of my room." He drawled out.

"The library, perhaps?" Ginny suggested.

Draco chuckled. "Even the library isn't that quiet. You know that."

"The owlery?"

Draco gaped at her. "And get my perfectly, good hair ruined by those bloody birds? No, thanks."

"How about the Great Hall?"

Draco sighed. "Just get on with your work, woman. Just pretend I'm not here. I'll be as quiet as a cat."

Ginny nodded then she glared at her company. "Fine. Make some noise and you're out."

"Yes ma'am." and with that Ginny, returned to her work.

Four hours passed and finally, Ginny finished her work.

"Ah, finally!" She said triumphantly as she stretched out her arms. Her wrists and palms are hurting after all that checking.

Draco looked at her. "About time."

This seems to make Ginny stop halfway through her stretching and look at Draco surprisingly. "You're still here?"

"See, I told you that you won't notice I'm even here." Draco said smugly.

Ginny smiled at him. "I commend you for that." and then she stood up, cleared the papers off her desk, and put them in a pile on the shelf under her table.

"Okay. Everything's done. Papers checked, desk cleared. Happiness." She walked around her desk to lean back on her table. She folded her arms across her chest with a smile.

Draco stood up and leaned on the side of the desk he's sitting in. "Soothing?"

"Very." Ginny said and she began to walk out the classroom with Draco trailing right behind him.

Since Ginny walked ahead of him, he had to catch up to her so that he'll be walking side by side with her. "Where do you plan on going now, Weasley?"

Ginny stopped and sighed. "When are you going to stop calling me 'Weasley' or 'Weaselette'? She asked exasperatedly.

Draco acted as if he's going through about the thought then smirked at her. "It's a habit, it's hard to stop." Then he started walking away from her.

Ginny caught up with him, then stopped him. "Then, tell me, why the hell am I keeping up with formalities with you?" She asked quite annoyed.

Draco smirked at her and waved a finger at her. "Tut tut tut, we can't have any of that now, can we?" He teased.

Ginny closed her eyes to calm herself down and glared at Draco, which made him chuckle and lean in closer. "Don't keep up with the formalities, then." And he leaned back.

It took a few seconds before it sunk in to Ginny and when it did, she look at Draco, her eyes intent on him. "You don't break rules."

Draco snickered, "I do now." then he began to walk to his room. "See you later, Weasley."

Ginny chuckled. "Later, Ferret." and Ginny realized that Malfoy and her we're speaking at each other in front of the entrance to the school grounds where some students were lounging. She shook her head and went to proceed to her room.

After taking a ten-minute nap, a bath, and a change of clothes, she went to the Great Hall for lunch which was in five minutes.

Today, Ginny wore a pair of black, skinny jeans, a neon green shirt, an unbuttoned white, leather vest on top of the shirt, and a pair of black leather boots which reached the halfway below her knees. And of course, the usual black, teaching robes which were mandatory.

When she entered the Great Hall (via the Great Hall entrance), she was surprised to see that it was almost full of students. She thought the students will come in on much a later time. As she walked, students would glance at her. She thought, maybe, they still haven't got used to the fact that they have a nineteen-year-old Transfiguration teacher.

Anyway, shrugging all the glances thrown at her, she sat on her usual chair and the teachers' table which was beside McGonagall and Malfoy. She noticed that Malfoy and a couple of her other colleagues were not there yet. Sooner or later, lunch started without a trace of Malfoy.

"Minerva, I was just wondering where Professor Malfoy is?" Ginny asked Minerva.

"I believe Draco is giving detention." then an idea seemed to click to Ginny.

"Uhm, Minerva?" this time, Minerva looked at her with a questioning look.

"Seeing as we started lunch, it would be awful if those students or student he is giving detention starved. So, would it be okay if I fetched them? With your permission, of course." Ginny asked expectantly.

Minerva thought about this for a while. "Sure. And tell Draco that if his detention is not yet done, he could continue it after lunch."

"Thanks, Minerva." and with that she stood up from her seat and proceeded out of the Great Hall, once again the students glancing up her way as she went out.

As she walks to the corridor leading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, she muttered things to herself. "Detention on a Saturday? He's crazy."

She knocked before opening the door to Draco's classroom. "Professor?" She said, peeking inside first. Like what Minerva said, Draco was giving detention.

Draco looked up. "Is there anything I can do, Professor Weasley?" He asked professionally which startled Ginny.

Ginny went inside the room and closed the door behind her. "The Headmistress said that you take your lunch now, including these boys. You can continue detention later." She looked at the three boys in detention. 'Gryffindors' she thought. 'Typical.' "You three go to the Great Hall now and take your lunch. Go back here as soon as you finish." And with that, they hurriedly left the room.

Ginny smiled at herself when she saw the look the boys had when they were told to leave the room. When she looked at Malfoy, she was surprised to see him sitting at his table, looking at her intensely.

She thought she felt a tingle crept up her spine, but she shrugged it all at once. She walked to Malfoy's table slowly, examining his classroom.

"You really scared the wits out of those boys, didn't you?" She asked when she was directly across from him.

Malfoy snickered and continued grading the papers on his desk. "The Gryffindors still have not changed a lot, don't you think?"

Ginny nodded. "I honestly think so." and she looked around the room once again.

"What are you doing here?" Draco suddenly asked without looking up from his work.

Ginny stopped looking around. "Nothing, I'm merely doing my job, and that is to fetch you and the students you demented." Ginny said teasingly.

"I did not dement them, Weasley, so leave me alone." he said quite menacingly that made Ginny's happy bubble burst and turn into a scowl.

"You're one stubborn git." she said and sat down on one of the students' desk in front.

"Malfoys are not stubborn, just so you know." He said.

"Whatever." She sat back and crossed her arms and swept her eyes around the room again.

Minerva noticed that two of her colleagues have not come to the Great Hall. It's been twenty minutes into lunch time. She saw that the three students Draco was giving detention to entered the Great Hall, she was surprised to see that the two Professors were not here yet. She knew that leaving those two people in the same room, all alone was a bad idea, even if they have not been tearing at each others throat for quite some time.

To avoid conflict and a scene, Minerva took the initiative to stand up and get her colleagues herself. She walked across the hall, and stopped right in front of the Gryffindor boys from detention, all the while the students glancing at her.

"Cromwell." She called the attention of a big, dark-haired guy from Gryffindor.

Cromwell seemed startled to be called so he looked at Minerva in a way that said: what-the-hell-did-I-do-now? Look.

"Yes, headmistress?" He asked a bit scared.

"Oh, stop cowering Cromwell. Where are Professor Weasley and Professor Malfoy?" She asked sternly.

This made Cromwell cower more. "We left them in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom." he said and Minerva nodded.

"Thank you, Cromwell." and with that she left hastily for the DADA classroom.

It's been ten minutes since Ginny and Draco were inside Draco's classroom. A little later, Draco put his papers aside and stretched out. After so, he stood up and stood in front of Ginny who was examining her nails.

"Broke any nails while sitting here?" Draco asked teasingly.

Ginny looked up and rolled her eyes at him. "Are you done now? Good." she didn't wait for Malfoy to answer and left his classroom. Draco smirked to himself and followed Ginny.

Draco managed to catch up with Ginny with a few, long strides. They were halfway through the corridors when they found themselves face to face with Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you two." she said with a sigh a relief.

Ginny looked at her questioningly. "Is there something wrong, Minerva?"

Minerva simply shook her head and looked at them a bit sternly. "If there's one thing I learned from the both of you, that is to never let you two stay in one room alone."

Draco chuckled. "Trust us, Minerva. We haven't torn each other's throat yet, so I guess there's nothing to worry about."

Now, Minerva was back to being stern. "Well, I sure do hope that you won't start a big scene. Surely enough, you know you're responsibilities and what you're expected of." And with that she turned to walk back to the Great Hall. Ginny and Draco laughed silently to themselves and followed.


	8. Professional Pandemonium

It has been three weeks since the first day of classes. Nothing eventful has happened so far. Just assignments, discussions, and more assignments. Quidditch tryouts were scheduled on the first week of October and the team captains are quite agitated to have their roster to start practicing for the first game, though the schedule has not yet been announced.

Right now, Ginny just finished her last class for the day which was a double period with the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Typical. Now, she knows what the teachers feel when they handle the Gryffindors and Slytherins in one class.

The feeling was stressful and exhausting. On that one class alone, she gave detention to two Gryffindors and two Slytherins after engaging in a fight right in the middle of class. And it was really bad. All four of them are in the hospital wing right now. The two Gryffindors were covered in boils that seemed to go on forever, and the two Slytherins just lost the bones in their legs.

Ginny fixed her desk and promptly went out of her classroom to join the dinner in the Great Hall.

"Get out of my way!" Draco Malfoy was shoving anyone who blocks his path. Obviously, he didn't have such a good day. Just that moment, Ginny Weasley emerged from the corridor that led to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Woah! Draco! What's going on?" Ginny asked quite startled to see Malfoy at such a foul mood. Some students are not yet in the Great Hall so they were able to see the flaring Draco Malfoy walk across the corridor.

Malfoy stopped at his tracks and looked at Ginny with murderous eyes. "Shut up, Weasley." He snapped at her and he continued to walk. Ginny thought that maybe she'd leave him alone when all of a sudden a first year accidently bumped into him and this made him look more murderous if there can be much more to that.

"Don't you know where you're going?!" He shouted at him.

The first year looked like he just saw the most gruesome and scariest horror film in the world. "I-I'm s-sorry, P-professor." He stuttered with obvious fright.

"Get out of my way!" And he pushed the first year aside that the little boy fell on his butt and began to cry.

"That's it." Ginny muttered to herself and went to the little boy. "Where does it hurt?" She asked sisterly and turned to some of the sixth years that were there.

"Hey, sixth year!" the sixth year pointed at himself and Ginny nodded. "Bring this little boy to the hospital wing. I have some business to take care of." and with that Ginny left the corridor and followed Malfoy.

After two minutes he finally found Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" She shouted at him. They were at the Entrance Hall. Great.

He stopped to look at her with those murderous eyes. Ginny glared at him as hard as she could.

"How dare you do that to that boy?!" She started.

"He was on my way! And no one gets in the way of Draco Malfoy!" He replied back.

"In your way?! The last time I checked, anyone was allowed to walk in that corridor and any other corridor, not just you!"

"It's his fault for being careless. He should know where to go and where not to!"

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, _Malfoy_, but it's not his fault his teacher goes around the school looking like he's about to murder anybody! And it's not his fault that his teacher can't keep his personal life all to himself!"

This seems to make him snap. "Oh, so I'm the one who can't keep my personal life to myself?! May I remind you_, Weasley_,that you were the one who cried and shouted in front of everybody how much of a git and a careless bastard Potter was when he cheated on you with Pansy! And you want me to remind you why he cheated on you?"

This made Ginny's temper flare. "You don't dare." She threatened, her teeth gritted.

"Oh, yes, as a matter of fact, I do! He cheated on you because you butt into anybody's business! That's just proven how friendless and low your social life is. That does just prove that you are nothing but a no good blood traitor." This seems to make Ginny snap completely.

"How dare you say that to me?! If I didn't know better you were just as lonely as a stray puppy after the war. No one wanted to talk to you or even be close to you. You know why? Because you're a fucking death eater!" Ginny shouted back full of hatred.

Draco looked murderous than ever. "I-am-not-a-death-eater." He said in gritted teeth. "You don't know anything about me so don't pretend like you do!"

Ginny scoffed. "Don't pretend like you know me either! You think that just because you're a pure blood you're given the freedom to make everyone else feel bad about themselves!"

"Grow up, Weasley! It's reality!"

Ginny stepped a little closer and poked her finger at Malfoy's chest. "No, _you_ grow up, Malfoy! 'Because obviously you don't know anything! You just care what happens in your own egotistical world! You never bothered to care about anyone else. You're just a big, suck up, egotistical prat who thinks he's better than everybody, when he's even worse. Why did you even bother to teach here?!"

At this point, the teachers reached them and made a move stop them.

"Weasley, Malfoy, what is going on here?" Minerva asked sternly.

Ginny and Draco looked away from each other, but their glares were received by students who seemed to crowd around them and looked back at each other with hateful glares.

Minerva waited for one of them to answer, but she didn't expect them to answer calmly after their spat.

"If this happens again, I swear to Merlin that both of you will find yourselves out of Hogwarts immediately. Is that clear?" She said sternly.

"Perfectly." Draco said menacingly.

"Ginny?" Minerva waited for Ginny's answer.

"Crystal." She said as menacingly as Draco said it.

"Both of you step away from each other. Go to your rooms and don't come out there until tomorrow breakfast. I swear both of you act immaturely than these students." Minerva said quite disappointed.

Draco and Ginny took a big step from each other and glared at each other arduously.

"Stay away from me, Weasel." Draco spat.

Ginny curtsied at him mocking, all the while keeping her glare at him. "Gladly, Ferret." And with that they both walk away from each other, going to the directions of their rooms.

A one bad day turned to worse.


	9. Never Forget What Your Mother Taught You

The next day was a much tensed day for Draco, Ginny and the whole Hogwarts. Wherever Draco and Ginny walked by, the students will fall silent as if their anger radiates and intimidates anyone who came near. Draco's anger half-subsided, and so is Ginny's. He's been up all night cursing Ginny Weasley and her annoying persona, and Ginny did the same thing, though she had the initiative to conclude it in a much earlier time.

Draco, now, is walking hastily towards his classroom. His face was once again hard and intense. The students who were walking to their classes stepped away from where he was going. Obviously, they heard the extent of where his anger can bring him.

When he reached his classroom door, he opened it in a menacing manner that it banged the wall and bounced back to a full close. The sixth year students all fell silent and the people in front cowered.

Draco stood behind his desk and put his palms on top of the table and leaned in. He glanced at his students intensely that some weren't able to sit comfortably under his gaze.

"Can someone tell me what makes a dementor horrific?" Draco asked sternly.

No one in the room raised their hand, which made Draco's right eyebrow shot up in the air. As soon as he did, a hand shot up.

"Yes, Salting." He called out.

She stood up and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Well, the dementors are horrific in a way that their presence itself makes a person feel horrible as if he could never feel happiness ever again."

Draco nodded. "Hmm. Five points to Gryffindor." and with that Salting sat down on her sit.

"Yes, dementors make you feel horrible just with their presence. But, what really makes it so horrifying?" Draco gazed at his students intensely again. No one wants to raise their hands.

"None?" then he looked at a Hufflepuff boy, "Carrington, up." He said with enough conviction to make the boy stand up fast.

"Well, Carrington. Do answer the question. I'm sure you heard it with both your ears." Draco said.

"U-uhm. Dementors are horrifying because they suck all the happiness from you. It comes to a point where it sucks even your soul, leaving you with nothing but your misery." He said carefully.

Draco nodded. "Five points to Hufflepuff."

"Now that all that has been said, no one wants their soul sucked out of them, right?" He raised his eyebrows and walked around his desk and leaned back on the edge of his desk. "So, there is one charm that can, at least, postpone their mission. Can someone tell me what it is?" This time there were a lot of hands shot up in the air.

"Kierev." Draco called out and another Huffleboy stood up.

"The Patronus charm, sir."

"Five points to Hufflepuff." then he swept his eyes through the whole class. "Now, the Patronus charm is not like any charms. You don't just say the incantation and it works. No, it's doesn't work that way. The Patronus charm will be summoned using one thing-- the happiest memory you ever had. If you're memory is not happy enough, the charm won't be strong enough. The charm also takes a form of an animal, which still depends. The charm is Expecto Patronum." then he looked around again. "Stand up from your seats and practice the charm. By the end of the period, you should be able to cast the charm. Is it clear?" He asked sternly and they nodded. "Good." and in a flick of a wand the chairs and desks vanished and everyone started practicing the charm.

Draco sat on his desk observing his students. After sometime, he got tired of watching his students so he took out a textbook from his stacks on the side of his desk and started reading.

After thirty minutes, a hoot of an owl sounded from outside near his window. Draco looked towards the direction and immediately recognized his black owl, Athena. The students looked at the window as Athena flew past in. Draco noticed and glared at them which made them go back to their work.

"Hey, Athena, what do you have there?" Draco asked gently but his eyes went big when he saw the red envelope Athena was holding.

Athena dropped the red envelope in front of Draco and flew out immediately. Draco remained frozen like ice. He couldn't believe it.

_"DRACO MALFOY!"_ a woman's voice shouted. The whole room went quiet. At this point, Draco couldn't careless 'cause he was solid as stone.

_"I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU WELL! WHERE DID YOUR MANNERS GO?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TREATING A WOMAN?! I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S A WEASLEY, A MUGGLEBORN, A HALF-BLOOD, OR A PUREBLOOD! A LADY IS A LADY! YOU DISAPPOINT ME! IF THERE'S ONE THING I HATE IN THIS WORLD, IT IS A VERY INCONSIDERATE AND IMPATIENT MAN! ONE MORE INCIDENT LIKE THIS, AND I SWEAR, DRACO MALFOY, THAT YOU WILL NEVER SEE A SINGLE WOMAN IN YOUR LIFE EVEN IF IT MEANS NOT HAVING GRANDCHILDREN! IF I CAN HELP IT, I'LL SEND YOU TO AZKABAN MYSELF AND YOU SHALL ROT WITH YOUR FATHER! ONE MORE MISTAKE AND YOU WILL SEE THE WORST OF YOUR OWN MOTHER!"_

The message torn itself up and burned right in front of Draco. Draco couldn't believe his mother sent him a howler for not being a gentleman. And it was his first!

Draco remained frozen for a couple of minutes. He snapped out of his daze and realized that the students were gaping at him. 'Great! Total Humiliation!' Draco thought to himself.

He glared at them again and snarled. "If I hear a word about this outside this classroom, I swear I'll give you a whole year's detention! Understood?" Draco asked menacingly. The students nodded in fear. "Go back to work!" Draco commanded and everyone went back to work, quite shaken as Draco is. However, Draco has different plans.

He stood up, earning glances from the students. "I will be back in ten minutes. I expect that all of you will be on your best behavior. One wrong move, and you can have a month's detention with me." He said and he left the room going to a place where he was sure he could find the redheaded witch that ended him up with a howler.

"Good job, Kailee. But, practice more so that you can perfect it." Ginny smiled at Kailee and went around the room to check on the others' work. Unlike Draco, she managed to hide her anger for a while.

There were only sounds of whispers and mutterings, when the door banged against the wall and a blonde haired man entered her room hastily.

"Ginevra Weasley, we need to talk." Draco said intensely and pulled Ginny to her office which is on the northwest of the classroom. Draco pulled her inside and closed the door behind them and locked it. This left the students wondering if there is another chaos that is bound to happen.

"Let go off me, Malfoy!" Ginny said through gritted teeth as she pulled her wrist from Malfoy's grip.

Malfoy leaned back in front of her desk and watch Ginny feel her wrist.

"What do you want? Isn't yesterday enough?" Ginny asked a bit demanding.

Draco took a step forward. "Do you know that I just got a howler in the middle of class?"

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "And, where do I fit into this?"

"You were the reason I got that fucking howler!" Draco said loudly.

Ginny scoffed. "So, what are you telling me? You want me to kneel in front of you and ask for your forgiveness? No, thanks, I'd rather eat soil." Ginny said hotly.

Draco exhaled sharply. "Why are you always hot-tempered!? Can't you control it and let me talk?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded. "Fine. Talk."

"Okay, look, I'm doing this for the sake of my mother. Obviously, she will have me locked up in Azkaban with my father if I don't treat you right. Now, I don't want her coming here, so I'll just do it." He explained quite annoyed. He looked at Ginny. "I shouldn't have slammed insults in your face."

"Wow, thanks Malfoy. That was a great apology." Ginny said sarcastically.

"What do you want? Kneel in front of you and ask for your forgiveness?" He asked harshly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly. "Harsh much?"

Draco raised his eyebrow on Ginny.

Ginny crossed her arms. "Fine, let's have a deal. You're not yet forgiven, but let's let this pass. Tell your mother, we both apologized to each other, and everything's okay. But, there is no way in hell I'm coming near you or talk to you if it's gonna ensue another fight. Obviously, we're not meant to socialize with each other. Unless, of course, if it involves business." Ginny said in a business-like tone.

Draco smirked. "The best idea I've heard so far. Okay, Weasley. I still haven't forgiven you either. Just so you know."

"I'm not betting on it." Ginny said in reply, her tone still serious.

Draco started to walk out of the door. "Good." and he unlocked it. He was about to open the door, when he saw Ginny rooted where she still stood.

"Are you coming or are you gonna sulk in there all day and forget about your students?" Draco asked.

Ginny snapped out of her reverie and walked next to Malfoy and stuck her tongue to him. This made Draco smirk and raise his eyebrow.

"That's really mature of you." Draco said and Ginny harrumphed at him.

Draco opened the door. "_Ladies_ first."

"You're full of crap, you know." Ginny said rashly.

"We don't wanna start another spat, don't we?" Draco asked teasingly.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and went out of the room, followed by Draco who closed the door behind him.

Both of them walked to the middle of the classroom and Draco turned to her. "See you around, _Professor_ Weasley." He bid.

Ginny nodded once in his direction, her face serious. "Same, _Professor_ Malfoy."

And with one last glare from Ginny, Draco left the classroom.

After he left, Ginny exhaled the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Then she turned to her students. All eyes were on her.

"No one mentions what happened here, or I'll give you three months worth of detention, Understood? Go back to work." She commanded and everyone reluctantly did, quite afraid of the detention part.

"I swear, she's a magnet for trouble." Malfoy muttered as he walked in the corridor leading back to his classroom.


	10. Her Brothers, as usual

More than a month has passed since the spat between Ginny and Draco happened. The next day after that was full of whispers. The students can't help talking about what happened between their teachers that all of the teachers threatened them with detention when they hear another word about the commotion. This seems to make the students shut up and keep their thoughts to themselves.

Ginny and Draco were punished, of course. They were tasked to oversee and plan the Halloween party which ended up perfectly but there was still a rift between them.

It's the eighth of November. It's funny how time passes by so fast. Ginny has been working hard and enjoying at the same time, she ends her day with exhaustion, but with happiness.

Right now, Ginny was in the Great Hall using her first period free time to read the Prophet and relax a bit.

She was startled to find someone sitting beside her. And it wasn't who she expected. She nodded to the direction of Malfoy and he nodded back. They weren't on speaking terms and they don't plan on doing so.

Right that moment, a student was running towards them which they raised their eyebrow on in question.

The student stopped in front of them and panted.

"What is it, Livingstone?" Draco asked sternly.

The girl panted a bit and finally regained her composure. "Sir, there seems to be two people in the grounds trying to reason out with Mr. Filch to let them in. They seem to be making fun of him, Sir." She said. Livingstone, a Gryffindor, was like a mini-Hermione.

Draco nodded and looked at Ginny who wore a knowing expression which says that she thinks she knows who those were. They both stood up from their chairs and stood in front of the girl.

"Very well, lead the way." And they went to the grounds.

"Really, don't you ever get tired of those old garments?" Fred asked.

"Do you even change?" George asked as he scrunched his nose.

The students in the grounds and around the grounds were watching the scene right in front of them with interest. Obviously, they heard about the _great_ things the Weasley twins have accomplished.

Argus Filch scowled at them. "Oh, if you were still students here, I would have gladly punished you myself."

Fred laughed to himself. "Mr. Filch, it's obvious you haven't learned anything from us. Even if we were students here, you wouldn't be able to lay a finger on us."

"And we won't let you, if you can." George added humorously.

"Here they are, Professors." the girl told two professors. This made the twins look up. Then they realized who those two were.

"Dearest Gin-Gin! You look superb!" George greeted Ginny.

"Of course, she's the prettiest woman in the world next to mom and our wives, of course." Fred complimented.

And they both engulfed Ginny in a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" she said after the twins engulfed her in a hug.

The twins noticed who she was with and completely ignored her completely and the twins started to take turns with Malfoy.

"Hello there, Malfoy." Fred greeted.

"How's life?" George asked.

"Been interesting?"

"Has our sister tormented you?"

"Or did you torment her?"

"You know what happens when you torment her."

"You face us."

"Not just us."

"But the whole Weasley clan."

"Are we clear?"

"I'm sure we're clear."

"Oh, well, see you later, Ferret face." and with that the twins steered Ginny away from the ground and Malfoy and seemed to be struggling a bit. They left Malfoy a little wondrous and he went back to the Great Hall, all the while half-smiling, half-smirking to himself. Clearly, the twins never found out about the 'incident' about a month ago.

When Ginny and the twins reached an empty corridor near the Charms classroom, Ginny let out an exasperated sigh and turned to them.

"Really? Was the threat really important?"

The twins laughed at her and put one arm on both of her shoulders. "You know we were messing with him, Gin-Gin." Fred explained.

"And, besides, who knows what he'll do to our one and only baby sister." George added.

Ginny sighed with retreat. "What _are_ you guys doing here, anyway? You weren't able to answer my question awhile ago."

Fred and George took back their hands and shoved them in our pockets. "It isn't bad to visit you, is it? Besides, we wanna say our late congratulations. It seems that you forgot to tell your favorite twins that you got a job at Hogwarts." they said with fake pain.

Ginny laughed at her brothers' antics. "Oh, thanks. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you. I was just so excited to come here, and then I was so busy studying here." she explained.

"Gin-Gin, you're a teacher, not a student. Why study more, when you have it all up here?" Fred tapped the side of his head lightly to make his point clear.

"Please, even if I graduated top honors, it doesn't actually mean I get to retain my knowledge of _everything_. Seriously." Ginny reasoned out.

George looked at her pointedly. "Sis, it's just Transfiguration." He said.

"George, it's not _just_ Transfiguration. It's my job. Transfiguration is a big thing. I can't afford to teach these students stuffs that aren't even right. I have to do my best."

George and Fred clapped after her reasoning and engulfed her into another hug. "That's our girl!" and they stepped back.

"Well, we need to go. We just slipped out of the shop to make sure you're still hanging on there. We can't afford to let Madison mess up without his bosses making fun her, now can we?" Fred said.

"Madison?" Ginny asked with curiosity.

"We hired her after you left for Hogwarts." George answered her which Ginny only nodded to.

"Well, we'll see you Gin-Gin. Tell us if any of your students or Ferret face offends you one way or another." They said and they started to walk off without another word, living Ginny alone in the used to be empty corridor which is now full of students, contented. And without another thought, she walked to her classroom to meet her first class for the day.


	11. Itsy Bitsy Sorry Accident or Was it?

Ginny couldn't help but feel happy for the whole day after her brothers visited. Well, that and she forgot to apologize to Malfoy for her brothers' behavior, which she remembered that night.

Now, it's been two weeks since her brothers visited and still she hasn't apologized to Malfoy. She could be really forgetful at times, though she blamed it to her busy schedule. She's forgetful at an extent that the person she's willing to apologize to happens to sit just beside her every meal times, yet when she remembers that she needs to apologize, he'll just vanish.

Right now, Ginny's marching up the corridors looking for Malfoy. After some strides, she almost didn't notice a lone figure sitting on the broad window sill overlooking the lake and green pastures surrounding it. At first, she didn't notice it was Malfoy, but the blonde hair was a dead giveaway.

Ginny walked solemnly behind a dazed Draco praising the scene in front of them.

"Beautiful, isn't it? You barely see a picture like this when you go out into the world." Ginny said serenely.

Draco didn't look up to her and smiled at himself, still not giving his reply. They both looked at the scenery in peace for quite some time that Ginny find it amusing. Draco seemed to absorb the scenery enough that she looked up to Ginny.

"I thought we weren't on speaking terms." He said conversationally.

"Yeah, but we can't live with that forever, can we?" Ginny said without looking at Draco.

Draco chuckled softly and looked back at the scenery. This time Ginny looked at him.

"Look, I'm sorry about my brothers threatening you. Their just so--"

But Draco cut her off. "It's fine. I understand anyway."He said and this time Draco looked at her and their eyes met. They looked at each other for quite some time, with Ginny breaking the contact, feeling a bit awkward.

Draco adjusted a bit so that Ginny can sit. "Sit down you might get tired standing there." Draco said gently as he can. Ginny obliged to sit and thanked him. They sat facing each other.

"Look, Ginny, I'm sorry about last September." Draco started.

Ginny gave away a very shocked expression but covered it up fast. "I'm really sorry myself, I knew you were not in the best mood, but I can't just let you push off that first year." Ginny said apologetically.

Draco shook his head. "I was being unprofessional and daft. For one second I forgot about who I am right now. I was being childish and unreasonable. I'm supposed to be sorry."

"Let's just say we're both at fault." Ginny said so that it will avoid further conflict and they broke off into silence again.

"You've really changed." Ginny said all of a sudden.

Draco who turned to scenery again, replied. "Once you see the war itself, the effects of it, the damage--you can't help but think about what you're really going to do. It made me think for once."

"Then why do you still hide under your mask?" She asked before she could stop herself. She closed her eyes and waited for Draco to blow up, but all she heard was a sigh.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. This was the first time she had seen Draco Malfoy out of his mask. His grey eyes were swimming with many emotions; some of them were curiosity, pain, and longing. Ginny couldn't help feeling sympathy for Draco.

"My façade is the only thing that keeps me going." He said.

Ginny's voice became softer. "If there's one thing to keep the person going, it is not who he wants to be, but who he really is." then she looked at Draco intently. "You shouldn't be afraid of people knowing the real you. I know that in your life, you've been taught that showing emotions is a weakness. But let me tell you now, your emotions will help you more in life. Your failures and strengths will guide you along the way."

Draco nodded at her and smiled at her. "You're really something aren't you, Ginny Weasley? You really impress me."

"I do have a way with emotions." She said teasingly which made Draco chuckle then he turned serious again.

"I'm sorry about what I said about your ex-boyfriend." Ginny froze for a second and looked at Draco. His eyes were swimming with regret. "I really am sorry. I feel such a jerk."

Ginny shook out of her reverie and smiled at Draco a bit sadly. "It's okay. I kind of told myself that I'm over it and everything, but I just let my emotion get over me too much. Now_, that _you should avoid, but I guess that won't be so hard for you." She said.

"Well, nothing's easier than it is said." Then Draco looked at his watch. Dinner's over. He stood up which made Ginny wonder a bit.

"Dinner's over." Draco said calmly to Ginny to answer her question in mind. Ginny nodded and stood up.

Draco almost started to take a step when Ginny said, "Wait up." and he slightly stepped closer to her, his head on the other direction. Ginny was dusting her robes and correcting herself. Draco turned his head to see if Ginny's ready to go, but at the moment Ginny's head popped up and in that instant, their lips met. It took seconds before they broke off. They looked at each other, a hundred emotions swimming through their eyes.

"Uh, I guess we should go." Ginny managed to say and broke their eye contact and looked at the corridor behind Draco. Thank Merlin that the students rarely use the corridor they were in.

Draco nodded. "Yes, we should." and she stepped away in front of her and went to her side. "I'll walk you to your room." and they walked together in silence. There were barely students in the corridors. Some just came from the library and some from the grounds.

After a few minutes, Ginny and Draco stopped in front the portrait of the princess and they looked at each other.

"Thanks for walking me back. It's really good thing for you to do." Ginny said shyly.

"Don't mention it." Draco said, his hands on his pocket and rocking himself on his heels.

Ginny nodded and whispered her password to the portrait and it opened. She was about to go inside when Draco's hand held her shoulder. Ginny looked at his hand first and then at Draco. She had a questioning look.

"I want to apologize about what just happened." Draco said shyly this time.

Ginny faced him fully and smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm not offended."

Draco returned her smile and lifted his hand away from her shoulders. "I'm glad. Good night."

"Good night." And with that Ginny closed her portrait door, leaving Draco Malfoy full of wonder. A first in his life.

However, on the other side of the world, the students can't believe what they just saw. Obviously, their professors thought that a few people were actually out when in truth, a bunch of students were hanging out in the dark of the grounds. What their professors didn't consider was what their students would think: it is quite peculiar to see two of their professors who happened to hate each other walk together like a shy couple. But, of course, they can't assume the positives yet. Seems like Ginny and Draco are safe for the moment.

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, here's another author's note I gotta post. :P First of all, thanks to those people who reads this fanfic although it's not the best, but still, thank you. Secondly, I don't know if I'll be able to post for the whole month of May since I won't be home for that long, I think, but I do hope I'll be able to post at least a chapter or two. And lastly, please leave your **Reviews**! :)) I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you think about my fanfic and such. And, I'm gonna post another fanfic as soon as I finish my draft of it, so I hope you'll watch out for that. Thanks a lot. :D


	12. Best Mates in Hogsmeade

Some sort of awkwardness formed between Ginny and Draco after their little 'incident'. None of them ever mentioned about it. However this time, they were more friendly with each other, and they rarely argued, all the while keeping their professionalism. Though, the conversation they usually have does not even last for more than five minutes because they always fall silent.

Today's the last Hogsmeade weekend a week before Christmas and everyone seems to be excited to pick out presents for their friends and family, professors included.

Snow has formed in the grounds and the climate has turned chilly, so everyone is wearing their winter clothes.

Ginny just step to the Entrance Hall when she saw a scene she rarely sees.

"You're not supposed to be here, idiot!" Draco Malfoy was once again in a foul mood in the midst of his best friend, Blaise Zabini. It all seems like a bad timing, since the students have just come out of their dormitories and to Hogsmeade. Which means, they pass by Draco and Blaise. Some were muttering like, "Isn't that Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin?" or "He's Professor Malfoy's best mate." or "I heard Professor Malfoy and Blaise Zabini used to be the hottest guys here in Hogwarts when they were still here." Whether they heard these comments, they sure are good in hiding their reactions.

Blaise just kept his cool and seemed to be enjoying his friend blowing up. "Who told you that, Draco?" his eyebrows up.

Draco narrowed his eyes menacingly and snarled. Obviously, he doesn't have an answer to that.

Blaise chuckled at him and put his arms around Draco's shoulder. "I really miss making you shut up." and this time he laughed.

As soon as he stopped laughing, he noticed Ginny in the corner, watching them with amusement.

"Hey, girlfriend's best friend!" Blaise greeted joyfully and Ginny laughed silently at the greeting. She moved towards them.

"What's got you here, Zabini?" Ginny asked friendly.

Blaise tightened his arm around Draco and pulled Draco closer to him. "Well, I was just here to fetch dear Draco and maybe have some catching up to do. You see, he's been quite avoiding my presence, if my observations don't fail me." Blaise said with a struggling Draco, who was able to getaway from Blaise's grip about a few seconds later.

Draco regained his composure and fixed his clothes. "How can you be so sure I'm ignoring you completely?" Draco asked quite menacingly.

"No need to be like some stern teacher, even if you are." this made Draco narrow his eyes more. "Well, for the fact that you kept turning down my offer to sit down and talk some time. Isn't that enough proof?"

"I was busy." Draco said seriously.

"Busying yourself, you mean. C'mon, Draco. You're being worst and worst everyday that you're teaching. Get out and breathe sometimes." Blaise told him.

"Whatever, Blaise. Whatever makes you happy." Draco drawled and rolled his eyes.

Blaise sighed and looked at Ginny. "How are you, Ms. Weasley?" He asked politely.

Ginny smiled. "I'm great, though I'm really stressed out because of these students, but it's nothing I can't handle." She said.

"It must be hard working with a wimp like Draco, isn't it?" Blaise said jokingly, earning him a smack at the back of his head.

"Hey!" Blaise looked at Draco and glared at him. "You're lucky you're my best mate or I could've taken you down while I still have a chance."

Draco smirked. "I thank fate that we are."

Blaise rolled his eyes on Draco and looked back at Ginny. "Well, you better go. Hermione's in the Three Broomsticks. She actually wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

Ginny nodded. "Sure. Well, I'll see you around." and Ginny went on her way to Hogsmeade, hearing the two men talking. She even overheard Blaise reacting to the comments he seemed to have heard a while ago.

"I didn't know I'm still famous after some years. My charms really are striking." Blaise said proudly and amusedly.

"Shove it up your arse, Blaise." which Blaise laughed to and both of them walked out of the castle, probably to Hogsmeade.

The Three Broomsticks is packed with Hogwarts students, as usual. It was quite hard looking for a brown-haired female when there are a lot of people whose heads are just the same.

After a few glances, she finally found who she was looking for. Hermione was sitting at a stool at the bar.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out and Hermione was out of her seat to hug Ginny.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked. The Three Broomsticks were so crowded and noisy that Hermione suggested that they go out and have a walk which Ginny reluctantly agreed to.

Once they were out, they were finally able to breathe properly.

"Merlin, The Three Broomsticks is still a mad house." Hermione said as they walked.

"Tell me about it."

"Congratulations on being a professor. You're parents should be proud of you."

"Thanks, and they are. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you guys. I was just in a hurry." She said apologetically but still maintained her smile.

"Don't worry about it. We're all proud of you, even Blaise couldn't help but be amused." Hermione said gladly.

Ginny chuckled at this. "Speaking of Blaise." they stopped in front of the Apparition point and faced each other. "He seems to enjoy agonizing Draco so much."

Hermione laughed lightly. "Well, as a matter of fact, Blaise doesn't want to admit it, but he misses Draco very much." Hermione explained and they continued to walk until they found a seat.

As soon as they sat, Ginny looked at Hermione excitedly. "Blaise said you wanted to talk to me about something. What is it?" Ginny asked expectantly.

Hermione controlled her smile and looked at Ginny as seriously as she could but her smile keeps betraying her. "You promise you won't shout out loud?"

Ginny nodded like a little kid.

Hermione laughed and held out her right hand. On her ring finger, sat a silver band with a diamond on top of it.

Ginny gasped held Hermione's hand. "Oh my gosh! He proposed! I'm so happy for you!" Ginny stood up and engulfed Hermione in a big, sisterly hug. After she hugged her, she sat down again.

"You're getting married. That's big!" Ginny said as if she's close to tears.

Hermione smiled at her and held both of Ginny's hands in hers. "Oh, Gin. You're gonna find that guy soon. I'm sure of it."

Ginny couldn't take anymore and her tears were shed. "Oh, Herm, I'm just happy for you. I don't really care if I don't have a man by my side."

"Oh, don't say that, Ginny. He will eventually come." Ginny nodded and they talk of other things.

"Oh, yeah, Gin. Before I forget. I wanted to ask you if you would want to be my maid of honor?" Hermione asked Ginny expectantly.

Ginny stared at her wide-eyed. Hermione thought she was paralyzed then a smile started to form on Ginny's lips.

"Of course!" Ginny said and she hugged Hermione again.

Hermione sighed in relief. "I thought you were declining."

Ginny playfully rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? I would never."

Hermione stood up and Ginny followed. "Look, I should be going. Blaise might be waiting back in the Three Broomsticks." Hermione said.

"It's no problem." and they both walked back to the Three Broomsticks.

"I'll see you soon. I'll owl you once fitting starts or planning starts so that you could help me." Hermione told Ginny when they were in front of the pub.

"You can always count on me. Well, I'll go now." And they hugged.

"Yeah, congratulations again Ginny." Hermione said.

"Thanks, you too. Bye." Ginny bid Hermione and they parted ways.

When Hermione went in, it was easy to spot her fiancée with a platinum blonde head. She approached them sat beside Blaise.

"Hey, Mione. How did your meeting with Ginny go?" Blaise asked and kissed Hermione on her temple.

"It was great." then she turned to Draco. "Hey there, Malfoy."

"Hello, soon-to-be Mrs. Zabini. I hope you did the right decision." Draco said teasingly and Blaise punched him lightly.

"Whatever, lifeless fool. Just because I have fiancée and you don't, doesn't mean you can pick on me like that. Want me to expose your secret?" Blaise said threateningly.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Blaise smirked. "Try me."

Hermione laughed and held on to Blaise's arm. "Honey, you shouldn't do that to your friends. If you continue that, you might end up having no friends."

Blaise smirked at her. "Oh, please. If their my friends, they won't leave."

"Whatever." Hermione said.

Draco coughed a little and stood up. "Well, it has been nice talking to you, Zabini. Maybe after ten years again."

"Hey, hey! You're my best man. We'll have to see each other on my wedding." Blaise whined.

"Whatever. Then ten years after that. I swear, you and my mother should never be alone in one room and talk about me for all I know." Draco said exasperated and a little rash.

Blaise smirked. "Don't blame me. Your mother just showed me your letters to her. And don't blame her, she's just making sure your best mate knows what's going on with you lately." Blaise mocked Draco.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You're lucky you're my best mate."

"I told you that." and Blaise chuckled.

Draco stood up straight. "I better go. Congratulations on your engagement. I'll see you soon." He said.

"Thanks, mate. Now go!" Blaise commanded and Draco nodded at both at them and left the pub.

Hermione looked at Blaise. "Really, Blaise? Do you really have to use that on him?"

"Don't worry, he'll live."

Hermione laughed lightly. "C'mon, let's go."

And together they left Hogsmeade, contented to see their best mates.

**A/N: **Sorry, it took quite a long time. School was hectic. :P I hope you enjoyed it. :D


	13. Draco's Holiday

The Hogwarts students are all packed in the Great Hall which was decorated splendidly for the Christmas Feast which is held the day before Christmas itself.

The Hall was decorated with tall Christmas Pine trees which were decorated in each corner of the Hall and one ginormous tree in the middle behind the teachers table. The whole Hall was decorated with a Christmas-y feel, blue and white.

The professors were just wearing their casual clothes for today, without their usual black teaching robes. McGonagall and the other female teachers, except Ginny, were wearing witch's garments without the hat. Ginny, being the youngest teacher, wore her most comfortable clothes which is also appropriate for her age. She was wearing a white, knitted long-sleeved shirtdress which reaches until the middle of her thighs, black stockings and her mocha-colored, velvet boots that reached just a little below her knees. Her wild, fiery hair was let down for today.

The male professors, on the other hand, were wearing what they usually wear when they teach since it's both comfy and appropriate for the occasion. Malfoy, of course, was wearing differently. He was wearing a green shirt with some prints on it, a black coat that he left unbutton with the sleeves rolled up until his elbows, black pants that fits him perfectly and black sneakers that looks formal enough to wear. He left his hair without applying his gel.

So, when you look at it from where the students are sitting, it will seem like there are two estranged students sitting with the professors. That's how different Ginny and Draco are.

The Hall was lively and alive at this point. You can hear students discussing their Christmas plans and greetings. This seems to relieve the teachers from stress. Even the professors were talking about Christmas and where one would stay for the holidays.

Unfortunately for Ginny, she'll be stuck in Hogwarts for the holiday since Bill and Fleur invited her parents to France to celebrate Christmas with Fleur's family. Ron invited her to his home, but she said she didn't want to intrude, even if they assured her that it's fine. Her presents from her family were owled to Hogwarts just this morning.

"Ginny, where will you stay for Christmas?" Minerva asked her. If she was hearing right, Minerva wasn't going back to her home since she's been living alone, so there's really no point.

"Well, I'm just staying here at Hogwarts. My parents are going to France. Bill invited them.

Minerva smiled at her. "Well, then we'll have to spend Christmas together with Hagrid, Filius and Draco."

At the mention of Draco's name, Ginny's head snapped to Draco's who was staring off into the Great Hall. She snapped her fingers in front of him to call back his attention. He looked at her with a bored look.

"You're staying here? Aren't you spending Christmas with your mother?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"My mom's going to Italy and visit her friend there for the whole holiday. I don't really like spending Christmas at home with the house elves." He drawled.

"Oh." Ginny said dumbly.

Draco looked at Ginny. "Didn't any of your brothers invited you into their homes?"

Ginny shook her head. "Well, they did, but I just don't like intruding and feeling out of place."

"Hmm. I see." Draco managed to say, and that ended their conversation.

Minerva was looking at them the whole time, all the while thinking that this two are not yet good in each other's terms.

The feast started five minutes later and everyone was quite excited for the holidays except for a few students who are staying in Hogwarts, which were only a few.

When the feast was finished, the students left Hogwarts and the halls of the institution were once again quiet. The professors retreated to their rooms to rest after a term of hard work. Ginny and Draco on the other hand didn't have plans of resting. Ginny retreated to the owlery to write a letter to her parents. Draco, on the other hand, went to the snowy grounds and sat on the branch of his favorite tree nearest the lake.

Draco was rearranging his thoughts. First, he couldn't believe that his best mate, Blaise Zabini, is getting married to Hermione Granger. Second, what he really can't accept is that Blaise married before he did. And lastly, the thought that has been bothering her most of the time: _Ginny Weasley_. He didn't admit it at first but it's all right there in front of him.

He's been trying to avoid her ever since their 'incident' but she seems to be wherever he goes. Even in the confines of his bedroom, he can't rid of her in his thoughts. Every time he closes his eyes, she is all that he could see. Sometimes, it bothers him, but sometimes, he couldn't stand not seeing her. In the Great Hall, she sits just beside him, that her smell reaches his nose and intoxicates him. By now, he knows what she really smell like- vanilla and strawberry. In general, he doesn't really have a choice.

Just thinking about her right now, makes him groan in frustration in himself. Draco looked at the lake with confusion. He was really getting confused with her. She's driving him nuts. A last look at the lake, he went down the tree and went to his quarters to find peace in sleeping, though he knows a certain redhead will appear in his dreams once again.

It's been five days since Christmas and Draco's back to work. For the last few days, all he did was either stay in his room or sit on his favorite tree, doing the same thing- analyzing and figuring out his feelings for a certain redhead. One time, he didn't notice that he'd been sitting out there in his favorite tree for five hours thinking of her only. That would happen all the time and his expression would always be, "That witch will be the death of me."

Now, Draco's lounging in his black couch in his living room, reading some text about the topics his going to teach on the first week back to classes. He was so intent in reading the textbook when his owl, Athena, startled him. She was knocking her beak on the glass window.

Draco opened the window to let her in and Athena landed on the coffee table in front of his couch.

"Hey there, girl. Who's this from?" Draco asked gently as he took the letter from Athena.

He read the front of the envelope and was surprised to see that it was from his mother. "No surprise here." He muttered and he went to his little kitchen to get some owl treats for Athena.

He put the owl treats in front of Athena, which she reluctantly ate, and then he sat down on the couch. He opened the enveloped and retrieved a perfumed paper, a sure sign that it's from his mother.

_"Dearest Draco,_

_You shouldn't be upset with Blaise. It's his right as your best mate, as it is my right as your mother, to know what's going in with your life. I know you might be thinking I'm invading your privacy, but I'm your mother. _

_Another thing, Blaise told me he's getting married to Ms. Granger! Isn't that lovely? I was thinking, when will you be able to find that lady who would make you happy and contented? I'm not saying that the girl you finally found is not the one, but I just wish she _would_ be the one. Ms. Weasley is very lovely and charming, she's good for you! She will make a very fine wife. Oh, what am I saying? _

_I'm not hurrying you up, dear, but I do hope she's the girl that your heart is longing for. _

_Well, I'll have to stop here for now. Behave, Draco. Be YOU. You won't regret it._

_Remember my gift._

_With Love,_

_Your Mother._

Draco folded the letter and sighed. She looked at Athena who just finished her treats.

"Athena, I think I'm going to go crazy." He said tiredly then he stood up to get a parchment and quill. He sat back down and placed the parchment in the coffee table and began to write:

_"Mother,_

_You know that Blaise is looking for something to agonize me. He's agonizing me for being single, now he's going to agonize me for that thing._

_Yes, mother, it is lovely that Blaise is getting married. And yes, you're right, Ginny is a fine, young lady, but I'm not sure if I'm up to her standards. She's not just good for me, she's _too_ good for me. She's a perfect angel sent down from heaven. She's too pure, and innocent. She's the perfect woman and that's my problem. She's too perfect that she makes me do stuff I've never done before. Can you imagine it, mother? I feel like a fool around her, and Merlin, I dream about her too. She is really something. What I'm just doing is the effect of her._

_I'm sure, Mother, that I'll be able to figure this out soon. Trust me._

_Your Son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco folded his letter and put it in an envelope.

"Here you go, girl. Bring this to mother." Athena held the letter with her beak and with a last hoot, she flew out the window and out into the vast, blue sky.

"I swear that witch will be the death of me." He muttered to himself and went to his bedroom to take a nap.

**A/N:** Sorry it took SO LONG to post again. It's been busy all year and thankfully, I found today as a not-so-busy day. I hope you enjoy it. xx


	14. He Swears

Tomorrow's the day the Hogwarts students go back to school and classes will resume that same day. Ginny sighed at the thought. She felt like all the stress and exhaustion came back to her in just one stride.

"I need to relax." She told herself and went to her room to get her broomstick. She's going out to fly.

Draco Malfoy is pacing all around his room. Obviously, he's annoyed and irked. Everyone's back tomorrow, he'll be teaching tomorrow, and he'll be intoxicated by Ginny once again.

Draco sighed.

"This is mental." He muttered and went to his cabinet to retrieve his broom. I think we all know where he's going.

Ginny zoomed back and forth and around the Quidditch field. Her hair was loose wild behind her. Seeing that it's still winter season, the air is still chilly so Ginny had to wear two garments under her fur jacket.

Ginny stopped midair and panted slightly and looked around. You never get to see Hogwarts so quiet and peaceful with all the students around like now. Ginny focused here eyes on the lake and flew there.

She flew around the lake mesmerizing it. Of course, Ginny being Ginny, took a risk to fly without her hands, without knowing it she lost her balance and fell in to the lake. The lake didn't freeze this year, but the water is freezing. She tried to reach her broom, but it was about five meters above the lake. She tried to rise above the lake, but it was too cold that she feels like a thousand needles were piercing through her and freezing her.

She tried to call out for help, but she knew it was useless since most of those who stayed were inside their dormitories. And it was dark outside, so no one will notice her drowning.

As if her chest tightened, she felt that the oxygen can't enter her system anymore. She felt her body weakening even if she fought the pressure. But, sooner or later, her body totally failed her and she sank slowly in the middle of the lake. But, she still held on to one thought.

'Somebody save me.' And then she blacked out.

Draco was walking down the halls towards the Quidditch pitch when he saw a figure flying over the lake. At first he ignored it. 'Bloody students. They're mental.' he thought to himself. But, he stopped in his tracks. The person fell to the lake.

Draco ran as fast as he can to the lake. As he got closer, he could hear the person calling for help. Then, he actually recognized the voice. 'Ginny.'

Draco ran faster and then when he reached the lake, Ginny started to sink below.

He took off his cloak and shoes hastily and jumped to the water. Draco flinched at the freezing temperature, but he still swam and kicked harder. Soon, he found Ginny's limp form sinking. He swam faster and he got her. She swam both of them to the surface. He was actually surprised at her lightness. He wasn't expecting it. As soon as they both broke out of the surface, he held Ginny tightly and swam both of them back to the shore.

When they reached the shore, he laid Ginny on the ground. Acting on his own accord, He knelt down and slightly opened Ginny's mouth and pinched her nose. He sucked a deep breath and performed CPR on her. He did it again for two times.

After his third execution, Ginny slowly came to consciousness and coughed the water that went inside her. Draco supported her back when she was trying to sit up.

Ginny moved her eyes wildly and looked at Draco. Her eyes began to fill with tears, and before she could stop it, her tears were flowing. Draco acted on reflex and pull her to him. He put his arms around her and strokes her hair.

"Oh, Draco. It was awful, horrifying." Ginny managed to say between her sobs.

"It's okay. You're safe now." He said soothingly and continued to stroke her hair.

Draco waited for Ginny's sob to subside. When it did, she helped her stand up and put his arm around her to support herself.

Knowing that Ginny is still in shock, Draco brought both of them to his room. He's thankful that it's Christmas break.

As soon as they stepped in, Draco walked her to the couch and sat her there. He left her to go get a towel in her room. He walked out and Ginny was still in shock. He first removed her coat and shoes before putting the towel around her. After this, he went to his mini-kitchen to make both of them hot chocolate.

He sat beside her and put their cups on the coffee table in front of them. Ginny cuddled to his chest and sobbed again. Draco held on to her and let her tears fall free. He rested his chin on top of her head and stroked her hair and back.

After sometime, Ginny stopped and her breath became even. Draco looked at her face and saw that she fell asleep. He sees that he won't be able to bring her back to her room, so he carried her to his bedroom and laid her there. He remembered that her clothes were wet so he got a big shirt from his dresser and changed Ginny's clothes. After doing so, he tucked her in and without stopping himself, he kissed her in the forehead lightly.

He turned to his dresser and took a dry shirt and his silk pajama bottom and changed into it. After that, he moved to go out of the room and spend the night in his couch. Before closing his door entirely, he took one last look at Ginny's peaceful form, and closed it quietly.

He sat on his couch and drank his now cold chocolate. When he finished it, he took the empty cup and Ginny's cup back to the kitchen. He will have to wash that tomorrow.

He sat back in the couch and looked at the fire dancing in his fireplace. Many thoughts were swirling in his head right now. Ginny's scared face was the image that was very clear in his mind. He couldn't help but feel empathy. Because of this, he promised himself that he will protect her always, no matter what.

With this thought in mind, he went to sleep even if he knows that his thoughts will continue in his dreams.


	15. One Step Up

The next day, Ginny woke up quite pleasantly, but she was surprised to see that she was not in her own room. As if on cue, the events that happened yesterday came to her.

"I fell on the lake. Draco saved me." she told herself. She stood up from the bed when she finally felt a light breeze on her legs. Then she looked at what she was wearing. "What the?" She went to the bathroom to look at herself. Her eyes and nose were slightly red from all the crying she did the night before.

"I have to get out of here." She told herself in the mirror, and then went back to the bedroom. She looked for her clothes but she can't find them. Then she thought of something. 'My wand!' She looked around the room, but there was no sign of her wand.

She sighed and went out of the room. She closed the door quietly. When she turned against the door, she was shocked to see Draco in the kitchen. She walked to the kitchen table and watched Draco cook pancakes.

"How's your sleep?" Draco asked with his back turned to her.

Ginny became startled and settled her hands on top of the table. "It was good." She said shortly.

Draco closed the stove and put two pancakes each on two plates. He put them in a tray along with two cups of hot espresso. He carried the tray to the dining table and placed the plates on the table.

Ginny just stood there and looked at Draco setting the table.

"Come have breakfast." Draco told Ginny, to which Ginny obliged to.

Draco, being the real gentleman that he is, pulled the chair for Ginny.

"Thanks." she muttered and both of them began to eat.

After a few minutes later, they finished eating their pancakes and they were only sipping their cups.

"Thanks for saving me last night." Ginny said softly.

"It's nothing." Draco replied.

Ginny shook her head. "No, if it wasn't for you, I would have been dead at the bottom of the lake."

"Then, you're welcome." Draco said and half-smiled at Ginny.

Ginny finished her cup and set it down the table. "Why aren't you in the Great Hall?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

Draco took his last sip and set his cup down. He put the plates and cups in the tray and went to put it in the sink. "I can't possibly leave you here alone. You'll get lost. And besides," he walked back to the table and sat across Ginny. "We need to talk."

Ginny looked at him confused. Draco smiled at her.

"There are actually a lot of things I want to talk to you about, but let's take this slowly." He said.

Ginny nodded. "Okay."

Draco ruffled his perfectly good hair. "Ginny, I'll be straight with you," He sighed deeply. "You mean a lot to me."

Ginny blinked her eyes and looked at Draco confused. "What? Are you somehow kidding me?"

Draco sat back on his chair. "I know it's hard to believe, but I feel the need to protect you."

"Why?"

"I don't know either, but what happened last night really made me uneasy." Then he leaned forward. "Seeing you in pain, seeing you scared, and unhappy, is not the best thing to see. Not with you."

Ginny smiled. "Believe it or not, I'm starting to trust you."

"Ginny," he took her hand in his. "I promise I will be there for you, always. You can always count on me." He assured her.

"I'm not doubting you, Draco." he applied pressure to his hands. "I'm thankful. You prove me wrong the first time and you keep impressing me."

Draco smiled at her and played with her fingers, and then all of a sudden he stopped. He took his hand away and stood up. He walked to the sit beside Ginny and she faced him. Draco stroked Ginny's face with his right hand. Ginny's breath was coming short with every touch he makes.

"Tell me if you feel something." Draco said all of a sudden and caught Ginny in a kiss.

At first, Ginny tensed, but soon she relaxed to the kiss. The kiss was soft, delicate, and light. Ginny felt lightheaded that all her problems seemed to fade away. Soon, they broke apart.

"That was amazing." Ginny said softly.

Draco chuckled. "I'm glad that you think so." then he turned serious again.

"There's something I need to tell you." Draco said.

"Yeah?"

"I like you, Ginny Weasley." He said a bit shyly.

Ginny chuckled.

"What?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"That pretty much is a better reason why you want to protect me." Ginny said and she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Draco slid Ginny to his lap and put his arm on her waist and the other on her hair. After sometime, they broke away from each other.

"I guess that tells me that you like me too." Draco said.

Ginny laughed airily. "Of course. I wouldn't snog you just because I want to."

Draco nodded. "You do have a point there."

Then Ginny remembered something all of a sudden. "Aren't we late for first period?"

Draco looked at his watched and shook his head. "Nope, we have fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Then Ginny leaned back a little. "Do you mind if I go to my room and change?"

"Not really. Do you want me to come with you? I'll change first though."

"If it doesn't make people talk, then I won't mind." Ginny and Draco untangled their arms from each other and stood up.

Draco looked at Ginny and smirked. "You look sexy, Ginny."

"Well." Ginny said smugly. "Can I borrow a cloak that fits me?"

"Sure, but you look so much better in that shirt." Draco teased.

"Shut up, Draco." She said and plopped down the sofa, while Draco went inside his bedroom to change and grab a cloak for Ginny.

Ginny and Draco walked hand in hand through the halls to Ginny's room. Ever since this morning, they made clear with each other that they are willing to make their relationship work, and they seemed to get enough of each other. They also decided that they will have to keep it as a secret from everybody until they told their parents about it.

The halls were deserted since the students who came in earlier this morning were in the Great Hall. There were a few who would walk by and they made sure that they would untangle their hands immediately and when the coast was clear, they would hold hands again.

A little later, they reached Ginny's room.

"I guess I'll see you later?" Draco asked.

"Yes, you will." Ginny said as she smiled.

Draco looked at his left and right, and when he was sure that no one was there, he put his hands on the portrait beside her head and leaned in to kiss her real quick.

Ginny chuckled.

"What did I do now?" Draco asked.

Ginny chuckled again. "I should really get used to this."

"You should." and they kissed again.

"I'll see you after class." and then he walked back to the direction he came from to go to his classroom.

Ginny went in her room with a smile plastered in her face.

They were gonna have to keep all of this a secret worth protecting.


	16. Permission for Declaration

Ginny went inside Draco's room discreetly so as not to be caught by students. She just came from her room and had a bath and change. She would do her work and lounge at Draco's room ever since they started their relationship. Sometimes, they would sneak around the castle to find a way to see each other despite their hectic schedules. It was amazing that they were able to keep their secret for quite some time.

Ginny wasn't surprised to see an empty living room, so she went directly to Draco's room. Again, she wasn't surprised to see him working in his desk with a tired face.

She took off her teaching robe, which revealed her in a pair of pajama bottoms and a white cotton shirt, and put it on the coat rack near Draco's dresser. She walked behind Draco and leaned in to him. She put her arms around him, and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Tough day again?" She asked lovingly.

"Mm-hmm." He grunted.

Ginny kissed him on his jaw and rubbed his arms.

"Why don't you relax a bit?" Ginny suggested and she untangled her arms from him and sat on his bed.

Draco sighed and shut the book he was reading and stretched his arms. He stood up and walked to his bed and laid down, his hands behind his head .

"Come here." Draco commanded to Ginny. Ginny moved to lay down beside Draco and faced him. His face was looking up the ceiling. Ginny silently watched him. Then slowly, Draco faced her and smiled which she returned with equal warmth.

"You take all my exhaustion away, do you know that?"

Ginny giggled. "That must be the corniest line I've ever heard for this year. But I'm glad." She said and they kissed sweetly.

"You know, I was thinking." Ginny suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should tell our parents. It's not that it's hard keeping the secret from all these people here, but I can't possibly keep a secret from my parents. I'm sure your mother would want to know too." Ginny said.

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I guess they should know. But how? The next Hogsmeade trip is on Valentines' Day."

"I'll talk to McGonagall if she can let us meet our parents this weekend. Of course, if it is possible." Ginny suggested carefully.

"Are you sure you want it this weekend?" Draco asked her.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. Is it okay with you?"

"Of course." He said and they leaned in for another sweet kiss. This time it turned to a heated, passionate kiss, and before you know it, they were snogging the sense out of each other. Draco moved on top of Ginny and held her hands and held them on top of her head.

Draco gave her one last kiss on her lips and moved down to kiss her throat, leaving trails of kisses. Draco moved his hands across Ginny's body and rested them under Ginny's shirt.

Ginny moved her hands to play with Draco's hair and her legs hugged Draco's waist.

Draco bit Ginny on her neck which omitted a sound from Ginny. "Draco."

Draco kissed the part he bit and moved up to kiss Ginny on her lips again and he laid beside her.

"That is probably gonna bruise." Ginny managed to say while she was regaining her breath.

Draco chuckled and kissed Ginny on her forehead.

"C'mon let's sleep." Draco said as he tucked both of them in.

"But, it's still early." Ginny whined.

"You need to rest, Ginny." Draco said lovingly.

"Whatever, Draco." And Ginny snuggled to Draco and he put his arms around her.

"Good night, Ginny."

Ginny yawned. "Good night, Draco."

Draco chuckled and closed his eyes to sleep.

It had never felt this good.

Ginny and Draco are walking down the halls side by side towards the direction of the Headmistress' office. Seeing that no one knows about their hidden relationship, they put up a hard mask on their faces and intimidated the passing students once again.

They reached the gargoyles and said the password.

"Keepsakes." and the Gargoyles turned to a staircase leading to the office.

Draco knocked for both of them, and they heard Minerva letting them in.

They stepped inside, Ginny first then Draco, and stood in front of Minerva's desk.

"Sit down." Minerva said and looked up from her paper works.

Ginny and Draco both sighed and let their facades falter as they both sat down across each other.

"What can I do for both of you?" Minerva asked.

"Well, before we actually ask you a favor, well, we have to tell you something." Ginny said

"Do tell."

"Uhm…" Ginny started.

Draco filled in for instead. "The truth is, we've been having a secret relationship for the past few weeks, just after the Christmas holidays."

Minerva looked shocked. "Are you serious?"

Both of them nodded.

Minerva smiled at them all of a sudden. "This is amazing. Who would have known?"

Ginny and Draco seemed to breathe normally again. "We know we didn't." Draco said.

"I always knew there was something between the both of you."

Ginny giggled. "Thank you."

"Well, what is the favor you were going to ask?" Minerva asked.

Ginny leaned in a bit. "We were actually wondering if you could let us have a day off this weekend."

Minerva made a face of wonder. "When will you be back?"

"Sunday night." Draco said.

Minerva sighed at them. "Well, then okay. I assume that you two are about to tell your parents?"

"Yes, we can't keep them away from our lives." Ginny said.

Minerva smiled again. "Well, then good luck."

"Thank you, we'll go now." Draco said and they both stood up and walked out of the office.

After they went out of Minerva's office, they stopped in front of the gargoyles. Thankfully, there weren't any students in the vicinity.

"This is it, Gin. We're given the chance. You sure you want it?" Draco asked gently.

Ginny felt nervous but she shrugged it. "Yes. We can't afford to wait longer." Ginny said.

Draco nodded and leaned in to kiss Ginny.

"I'll see you later, Gin."

"Yes, Draco, you will." and with that they parted ways to their own classes.


	17. Invitation of Some Sorts

_"Hey mom!_

_How are you? I missed you guys so much._

_Listen, there's something I need to tell you. Do you mind if I can meet you this Saturday at the Three Broomsticks? I know it's not Hogsmeade weekend, but don't worry I got permission. Please bring dad with you and, maybe, Bill. I heard he and Fleur's back at the shell cottage._

_Oh well, owl me as soon as you read this._

_Love you, Mom!_

_Missing you a lot,_

_Ginny Weasley._

_"Ginny dear,_

_We miss you too. But what is it that you need to say? We feel a bit intrigued, honey. Okay, dear, we'll meet you at eleven a.m. And yes, I contacted Bill and he said he will come._

_Love you, Ginny._

_Love,_

_Mom._

_"Mother,_

_I know that it's surprising that I'm writing to you, but there is something I'm meaning to tell you. It's quite important and I hope you'll be available this weekend._

_Owl me back the time, day, and place where we can meet._

_Your Son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_"Draco,_

_It's so nice to finally receive an owl from you. It is quite out of the usual. What is it that you're meaning to tell me? You've got me all excited. Is it a good news? I hope it is._

_Well, son, I'm available all day. Will you be able to make it for lunch this Saturday at the Malfoy Manor? It would be great if you will. I'm sorry if it has to be there but I don't really feel like going out. Forgive me._

_I can't wait to see you, Draco._

_Your mother,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_


	18. All's Well That Ends Well

Saturday morning, Ginny woke up in Draco's room again. Ginny made it a habit to sleep at Draco's room every weekend. But, she finds it peculiar not to find Draco beside her. She stood up from the bed and went out of the room.

She found Draco lying on his couch staring at the ceiling. At the sound of the door closing behind Ginny, he's head snapped to her direction and smiled.

"My shirts make you really sexy, Gin." Draco said with his smirk which Ginny blushed to. Ginny was wearing one of Draco's shirts which is big enough to be a dress for her.

"I'm glad I make you happy that way." Ginny said with a teasing smile. She walked to Draco. Draco took one of Ginny's hands and pulled her to sit down next to him. They didn't talk for a few moments, while Draco was fumbling with her fingers. Ginny sighed and held Draco's hand in hers. This caught his attention and he looked at Ginny's gentle face.

"Are you nervous?" Ginny asked.

Draco sighed and sat down with his back leaned back on the couch's arm.

"What if they don't like me?" He asked. It was the first time Draco looked so worried.

Ginny smiled at him and intertwined her hands with his. "They'll just have to deal with it." and she leaned to him and they shared a sweet, and gentle kiss.

"That took most of nervousness away. Maybe you can give me another one?" Draco smirked at her, but it was a good smirk.

Ginny leaned close to his face, that they could feel each others breath. Ginny leaned slowly to Draco's lips and Draco's eyes started to close, but Ginny moved to kiss him in his forehead instead. Then Draco opened his eyes.

"That was unfair." He whined.

Ginny laughed airily. "Quit whining, c'mon let's get ready."

Draco groaned when Ginny stood up in front of him. "But, we will leave at ten-forty. It's just nine."

Ginny put her hands on her hips and leaned in to Draco. "Do you want to get this over with?" then she leaned back and walked inside the room. When she went out, the cloak she have was securely fastened so that none of her skin except her could will be exposed.

She went back to Draco and kissed his forehead. "Come to my room when you're done. I assume that you know what my password is." She said.

Draco smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Now, get your lazy ass up and get ready." Ginny commanded lightly and playfully.

Draco stood up and faced Ginny. "You take so long to take a bath. I'll take mine in ten minutes."

"Whatever makes you happy, Draco." Ginny said and Draco kissed her on the side of her head.

"Can I go now?" Ginny asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Of course." Draco said and they kissed one last time, and Ginny went out of his room.

Ginny and Draco are now sitting at a corner table in the Three Broomsticks. Draco was all fidgety, so Ginny had to hold his hand to assure him it's going to be okay.

After ten minutes, three people went inside the Three Broomstick. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill. They glanced around the room and found Ginny. They were a bit shocked to see her sitting with Malfoy but they shrugged it off.

They approached the table and automatically, Ginny and Draco stood up to greet them.

"Mom, Dad, Bill, you came." Ginny said as she hugged each of them.

"Of course, Gin-Gin." Bill said then he turned to Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, it's nice to see you." Bill and Draco shook hands. "Bill Weasley, a pleasure." he said in a business-like tone. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley." Draco nodded to both of them which they returned with a nod as well.

"Shall we sit?" Ginny asked and all of them sat down.

"Do you want anything?" Ginny asked.

Mr. Weasley shook his head and leaned in. "It's okay, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and sighed.

"Gin-Gin, we want you to know, that we know." Bill said suddenly.

Ginny tensed and so did Draco, but he covered it up quickly.

"How?" She managed to say beyond her stillness.

Mrs. Weasley took Ginny's hand which was rested on the table and looked at her motherly. "Ginny, we might not know the details, but we're not blind." She said.

"So, what does this mean?" Ginny asked.

Mr. Weasley clasped his hands on the table and looked from Ginny to Draco. "We'll see. Do you mind if me and your brother talk to Mr. Malfoy for a while, dear?"

Ginny thought that there was no point arguing, so she and her mother stood up. She looked at her father and Bill pleadingly, and they nodded at her. Then, the two women walked to the comfort room.

When they left, Bill and Mr. Weasley looked at Draco silently. Draco was feeling fidgety under the gaze of the two Weasley men, but he controlled himself. After some time, Mr. Weasley talked.

"Draco, there is just one thing we want to know."

Draco nodded for them to continue. "We want to know if she's not just a one time thing." Bill said.

Then Draco's mask faltered and he looked awfully pleading and worried and nervous at the same time. "If there's one thing that you should know, she's the only one I feel responsible of protecting, aside from my mother. I don't want to see her in pain or in the middle of fright. She's the only one for me."

Mr. Weasley looked at her fatherly, while Bill smiled at him. "Then, I guess we're in the same page. From what I can see, my little girl's like a new bloomed flower. I can tell she's happy. I would not dare take it away from her and see her all torn up again. Just promise us one thing, Draco."

Draco listened intently. "Yes, sir?"

"Take care of her. Don't break her. She might be strong, but she's as delicate as porcelain." Bill demanded.

Draco smiled in relief. "I promise."

"Then you have my blessing." Mr. Weasley said and smiled at Draco.

"Just remember the usual threat, okay?" Bill said.

Draco chuckled. "I will."

Then as if on cue, the two ladies went back to the table. Ginny sat beside Draco again, while Mrs. Weasley stayed standing, then the two Weasley men stood up too.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Gin. You have a very good boyfriend here. Don't torment him too much, okay?" Bill said playfully.

Ginny glared at him playfully. "Whatever, Bill." and then she chuckled.

"I'm just making sure."

"Draco, just so you know, you are now welcome in our family, so don't feel nervous and fidgety around us." Mr. Weasley said.

Draco nodded and smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Oh, and don't worry about my brothers, I'll handle them myself. So, you better thank Ginny for asking me to come here, or else you won't be able to be on good terms with the other boys."

Draco put his arms around Ginny's shoulders and smiled at Bill. "I am thankful. Thanks."

"Well, we better be off. Take care of yourself, okay, Gin? Take care of my baby, please Draco." Mrs. Weasley said motherly.

"You can count on me, Mrs. Weasley."

"Goodbye then." and the three Weasleys went out of the pub.

Ginny looked at Draco. "Now, that wasn't hard, was it?"

"You were right. Now, we have to go to my mother." Draco said.

"C'mon let's go." then they went out of the pub, to the Apparition point and apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Ginny was awed by how big Malfoy Manor was. They walked to the Manor passing the garden and a large angel fountain.

When they stepped on the big porch, Draco knocked twice and the big doors opened revealing a very beautiful patio. In the patio stood, Narcissa Malfoy in her emerald green robes. The house elf took their cloaks and they moved to stand in front Narcissa.

"Draco, darling! How are you? I missed you." Narcissa said as she hugged Draco.

"It's nice to see you too, mother." Draco greeted back.

Then, she turned to Ginny. "You must be Ms. Weasley." then she engulfed Ginny in a warm hug. "You really are lovely."

Ginny smiled at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa. Come join me in my tea room while we wait for lunch to be served." And Narcissa led them through the hall way behind Narcissa and to the last room in the corridor. She opened it to reveal a very beautiful and large room. On the left side of the room was a glass door leading to the back of the Manor.

"Come, sit." Narcissa said as she sat on her chair across from Draco and Ginny.

"Twinky." A house elf appeared.

"Bring us a cup of tea and some biscuits if you may."

Twinky the house elf bowed and vanished.

"You have a very beautiful home, Narcissa." Ginny complimented nicely.

Narcissa smiled at her. "Thank you, dear. That's very kind of you."

"Ever since my father got locked up in Azkaban, my mother here took the initiative to give this house a makeover. She made sure that every dark corner is filled with light and liveliness." then Draco chuckled. "What's funny is that she hired an interior designer, but didn't even like the suggestions given to her. She ended up doing it herself."

Ginny chuckled at this then Twinky came in with a tray of cups of tea and biscuits and set it on the little coffee table in between Ginny and Draco and Narcissa. They took one cup each and drank it.

"Lunch will be served in an hour. I was quite surprised that you were here early. I was examining the patio if it was squeaky clean." Narcissa said.

"Mother, the patio is always crystal clear. You can even see your reflection there without using a mirror." Draco said.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be much more sure, isn't it Ginevra?" Narcissa looked at Ginny.

"Of course." she replied and she took another sip at her cup.

"Dear, please don't be shy around me. As a matter of fact, I've been willing to meet you for quite a long time." Narcissa said.

Ginny raised her eyebrow and looked at Draco skeptically, a smile plastered on her lips. "Really? I didn't know that."

Draco shrugged and looked at his mother.

Ginny looked back at Narcissa who was looking at both of them lovingly.

"You wanted to tell me something. I'm all ears." Narcissa said gently.

Draco sighed. "Mother, what you've been waiting for has happened."

Ginny's face became confused, but when she looked at Narcissa, her eyes were getting wide with excitement.

"You're not lying, Draco?" Narcissa asked.

Draco shook his head.

Narcissa stood from her seat all of a sudden and hugged Draco.

"Oh, Draco. I'm so happy for you!" she gushed happily. Then she turned to Ginny and hugged her too. "You are very good for each other!" Then she went back to her seat.

It seems to sink in to Ginny and then she smiled. "Thank you, Narcissa."

"Oh, dear! I've been waiting for Draco to finally find a lady that will capture his heart and now he did." Narcissa said happily.

Draco chuckled. "Mother, you will have to calm down."

Ginny put her hand on Draco's arms and smiled at her lovingly. "Let her be happy, Draco."

"She's right, Draco." both Draco and Ginny looked at Narcissa who had a huge smile on her face. "Let your mother be happy. It's been so long since I've seen you happy."

Draco nodded and smiled at his mother. Then all of a sudden, Twinky appeared.

"Mistress Malfoy, lunch is ready."

Narcissa looked at the house elf kindly. "Thank you, Twinky." then Twinky bowed and disappeared.

Narcissa, Ginny, and Draco stood up from their seats.

"Shall we?" and Narcissa led the way.

Their lunch was full of happy chatters. Narcissa would look lovingly at her son and Ginny. Her heart leapt every time he would see her son smile at Ginny. She could never ask for a better partner for her son than her.

Ginny and Draco would sneak a look at each other when they think Narcissa wasn't looking. They were a young couple in the midst of love, none of them realize.

After lunch, instead of going back to the tea room, they went out in the garden to walk. It was full of different flowers. There were some roses, daisies, chrysanthemum, and others. But the most dominant flower was the tulips. Ginny was awed by how many tulips there were.

"You have a very beautiful garden." Ginny said with awe as she kneeled to smell a tulip.

Narcissa chuckled. "Thank you, dear."

Then they walked again.

"So, when did you two get together?" Narcissa asked.

"Three weeks ago. If I'm not mistaken, January two." Draco answered.

Narcissa's voice was shocked. "Three weeks and you didn't tell me."

"We're sorry, Narcissa. We were waiting for the right time." Ginny answered kindly.

Narcissa sighed. "Well, at least I know now. So, there're no worries." Narcissa said and smiled at Ginny. Then she stopped on her tracks and faced both Ginny and Draco.

"Would it be all right for both of you if you can stay the night here?" Narcissa asked quite pleadingly.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course, it would be no problem." Ginny said.

Narcissa clasped her hands happily. "That's great! Both of you can stay in Draco's room. I assume that both of you have slept in the same room more than once."

Ginny blushed and Draco smiled to himself. Then something clicked to Ginny.

"I don't have anything to wear for tonight and tomorrow."

If Narcissa looked excited a while ago, that would be an understatement as to now. "Don't worry, Ginny. I will take care of your clothes, okay? No buts and ifs." Narcissa said.

Ginny looked at Draco and chuckled.

"I think I have no say in this."

Draco leaned in to whisper at her ear. "No, you don't."

And they all went back inside the manor.

After going in the manor, Narcissa automatically got her purse and went to Diagon Alley to buy Ginny her needs. Meanwhile, Ginny and Draco stayed in his room and rested. Of course, there were snogging here and there, but most of the time they were resting.

Before dinner, Narcissa came back with a lot of shopping bags. She gave most of them to Ginny, and the rest to herself. At first, Ginny didn't want to accept it, but Narcissa thrust it to her hands, giving her no choice but to accept it and brought it to Draco's room.

After dinner, she checked what Narcissa bought and was quite shocked to see a lot. There were two pairs of shoes, three sets of lingerie, two silk night dress in emerald green and ruby red, two sundresses and so many others. At that moment, Draco came in.

"These are a lot." Ginny said shocked.

Draco smiled and sat next to Ginny on the bed. "You should get used to it. Mother spoils a lot."

Ginny examined the night dress. "This may cost a lot."

Draco chuckled and looked at Ginny. "Go change into that. I'm sure you're tired." Draco said lovingly.

Ginny put the night dress down and put it on her arms. "Okay." then she stood up and went to the bathroom.

After changing, she saw that Draco fixed the things Narcissa bought for her and put it on the side of the bed. She found Draco under his blanket, his body facing the opposite wall. She tucked beside him and scooted to his side. She put her arm around him and kissed him on his shoulder. Draco turned to her and smiled at her. He was wearing his pajama bottoms only.

He stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. Ginny took Draco's hand that was stroking her hair and held it.

"Thank you."

Draco smiled at her. "Whatever for?"

"For everything."

Draco kissed her fast on her lips. "You're welcome."

Ginny snuggled to him and buried her face in his chest. He held her lovingly and kissed the top of her head.

"Night, Ginny."

"Night, Draco." and then he felt Ginny's breathing even out. She's sound asleep.

Draco closed his eyes and rested his cheek on Ginny's head.

"I love you, Gin." he mumbled then he went straight to sleep.


	19. Mate Comes Barging In

It's been more than a week since Ginny and Draco told their parents about their relationship. Somehow, Ginny's brothers got a hold of the information and bombarded Ginny with letters, but in each letter, there were lines like, "we'll try to understand that ferret, but don't expect us not to act up when he hurts you." or "there's no point arguing with you anyway.".

Ron, being the overprotective brother that he is, sent a howler to Ginny while she was cozying up with Draco in his room. She was actually worried that Ron's boomed voice was heard in the whole castle, but the next day proved that her assumptions were wrong.

The only brothers who had no problem with it were Bill and Percy. Surprisingly, Hermione said congratulations to her, but something tells Ginny and Draco that Blaise does not know.

Draco, however, has nothing to worry about, since his mother is the only family member he has now. Well, that's what he thought.

Draco was teaching his first period after lunch class which was composed of the fourth year Slytherin and Gryffindor. Of course, there were the usual banter and stuff, but it's been like that for centuries.

"So, class, I expect that you will master the spell by the end of the period. Your test will happen tomorrow. Now, go to work!" Draco said sternly, and in one flick of his wand, the desks cleared the room.

Draco sat on his desk and started grading the papers his students passed at the beginning of the class. Ever since Ginny and Draco started their relationship, Draco made sure that he does most of his works during classes so that he could help Ginny with hers after classes.

In just thirty minutes, he finished his paper works and proceeded to check on his students. He would correct them here and there, which was very unusual for him since he does not do this. Sometimes, the students would look at each other and talk with their eyes. Draco made sure that he does not give a reaction to this, but he won't let it pass, like the other day.

_Memory_

_After giving the day's assignments, Draco looked at his students sternly._

_"Before you leave, there's just one thing I want to remind all of you - there are no eye contacts with your fellow classmates. I know what's going on in your minds, and trust me you don't want me spilling your most embarrassing moments. Are we clear?"_

_Draco held their gazes slightly menacingly than he used to and the students immediately nodded._

_He smirked his famous smirk, and let them off. The students hurried to go out of his classroom, obviously intimidated by their professor._

_Draco swore he heard someone say that he might be gorgeous but he sure do know how to intimidate people a lot. This made Draco smirk to himself._

_End of Memory_

After making sure that his students are getting hang of the spell, Draco moved back to the front of his desk and leaned back. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at watched his students.

He contemplated on how he used to be the one doing these things, and now he was the one giving these tasks.

A little later, while Draco was intently watching his students, door banged open. He was quite surprised to see Blaise standing on his door frame looking pissed. Of course, he kept a bored look with his eyebrow raised.

"Don't you dare look at me like that, Draco Malfoy. You have a lot of explaining to do." Blaise said in gritted teeth.

Draco stood up straight took a step forward. By now, the students moved back from the middle of the room, and kept silent.

"Really, Blaise, this isn't the time. I'm sure we can talk about that later." Draco said.

Blaise shook his head. "Not really, mate. We need to talk now. If I want to be able to strangle you, I'd do it now before I go to a one-month vacation to Italy with my fiancee."

Draco shrugged. "Then, it's settled. We'll talk after one month. Besides, I have a class to deal with." He motioned at the students who were watching them with particular interest.

Blaise sighed exasperatedly. "Stop meddling with me, Draco. I want to talk now." He said strongly.

Draco sighed in recognition. "Fine. What do you want, Blaise?"

"You didn't tell me you're with someone!" Blaise blurted out all of a sudden.

Instead of showing his shock and enormous thoughtfulness, Draco chuckled instead. "Really, Blaise? Is that all you came here for?"

Blaise spread his arms to his side. "I'm your best mate. I deserve to know."

"Blaise, your fiancée knew." Draco pointed out and looked at Blaise like he was a kid.

Blaise thrust his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, but do I really have to hear the news second handedly?"

Draco raised his eyebrow at him. "Well, then to make you happy- yes, I am with someone. Happy?"

Blaise smirked. "Like a little kid who received his first candy."

Draco looked at him weirdly.

"What?" Blaise whined.

Draco shook his head. "Now, that you're contented, could it be possible that you step out of my classroom and let me talk to my class? If that is okay with you."

Blaise looked at him coolly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'd like to see you work."

Draco sighed at him. "Whatever makes you happy, mate."

Draco turned to his class and completely ignored Blaise. "Now, I'll repeat once, you'll have a graded test of the spells that you learned since last week. It will be tomorrow. So practice. Then, on my table next week Wednesday, I want a two feet essay on the Unforgiveable curses. I want information that are useful and sensible. Understood?" the students nodded. "Well, then, you may go." and the students picked up their things and went out.

"You're really doing your job well." Blaise said to his friend appreciatively.

"Of course." Draco said as he fixed his desk.

Blaise leaned on Draco's desk with a smirk plastered in his face. "So, Ginny Weasley, huh?"

"Is there a problem?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, mate. I'm just taken aback."

Draco stood properly and smirked at Blaise. "Get used to it."

Blaise chuckled. "I will. So, I also came here for another thing."

"What is it?" Draco asked as he sat down on his chair.

"Hermione told me to tell you and Ginny that the fitting for our wedding is on April."

Draco leaned back casually. "It's like February."

"Remember we'll have a month's vacation?"

"You could just tell us on March." Draco pressed on.

Blaise just sighed. "Just put the schedule on mind, okay? Keep yourselves available for the whole month of April."

Draco nodded. "Fine. Whatever you say."

Blaise straightened up and smirk at Draco. "I gotta go. Hermione and I will fix our things for the vacation. You take care of the youngest Weasley, okay? You don't want her brothers coming after you. Between you and me, the Weasley boys are keeping a close eye on me too. So, be careful and kind, okay? Goodbye, Draco." Blaise left the room and headed out of Hogwarts.

Draco smiled to himself inwardly and busied himself with some textbook before his next class arrive.

"Blaise barged in the middle of your class?" Ginny asked unbelievably as she laid down on Draco's couch, wearing Draco's shirt again.

Draco sat on the couch's arm and held Ginny's right hand.

"Yeah, I swear he's going bonkers."

Ginny laughed lightly.

"He's your best mate." She pointed out.

Draco sighed. "That's the problem."


	20. Late Valentines' Special

Another Hogsmeade weekend and it was perfect. It was scheduled on the Saturday right after Valentines' Day. Because of the classes and hectic schedules for the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. takers and the professors alike, Valentines' was not well spent.

Everyone grabbed this Hogsmeade weekend to celebrate Valentines' day with their friends or with their special ones.

Draco and Ginny are having a hard time being open about their relationship in school since they don't want their students getting to know about their personal lives. Although, the news about what happened in Draco's class two weeks ago had spread all over school, nobody has any idea who he's going out with. Some made guesses, but they weren't certain about whatever they're saying.

However, the other day, while Ginny was walking near the grounds after lunch, she overheard some female students talking.

"You know what? We might not know it, but he might be with Professor Weasley." The girl whispered to her friends.

"You're right! I mean, there is a big possibility. They do say opposites attract." and all the girls giggled.

Ginny walked to them and looked at them sternly.

"Excuse me, ladies. But, I think it is inappropriate and very disrespectful of you to talk about the personal lives of your teachers. I believe that whatever is going on with your teachers is none of your business. Now, go to your dormitories and study there." Without further ado, the girls went to their dormitories, glancing back at Ginny's serious form.

After classes that day, Ginny immediately told Draco and he assured her that they will never figure it out unless they have proof. This seems to assure Ginny, so they went to sleep.

Right now, everyone's heading to Hogsmeade, including the professors. Ginny and Draco were lucky to have the company of their fellow professors. The Hogwarts staff knew about Ginny and Draco's relationship, but they kept it as a secret from the students for their sake.

The professors entered the pub and looked around the crowded place. Ginny and Draco were standing at the back when Ginny was tapped at the shoulder.

"Penelope, it's you!" Penelope and Ginny hugged. Penelope is Percy's wife. They have a kid together, named Bryce Prince.

"Hey Gin! How's teaching?"

"It's been great! Where's Percy?" Ginny asked then all of a sudden Percy appeared beside Penelope.

"Ginny! Nice to see you!" Percy greeted. After the war, Percy went back to the Weasleys. He was able to see through his pompousness and pride, then he married Pen two months after the war.

"Hey, Perce! How's work?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. How's being a Hogwarts professor?"

"Like I said to Pen, it's been great. Nothing I can't handle." Ginny said smugly. Percy chuckled at his sister then his gaze moved to Draco.

"I see you're with Draco Malfoy. Nice to finally meet you." Percy extended his hand to Draco which he shook.

"Nice to meet you too. I heard you retained your job at the Ministry as the Minister's right hand man." Draco said conversationally.

Percy smiled and nodded at him. "You keep up with news, eh? Well, yes, but I'm taking a leave for now since Penny needs help around the house."

"You're quite a gentleman, I can see." Draco complimented.

"I'm sure you are too. Seeing as you grew up in a very fine family."

Draco chuckled. "Well, I hope I don't disappoint _somebody._" Draco's eyes moved to look at Ginny and smiled. Percy seems to get the message and laughed.

"Would you want to join us?" Percy asked both of them.

Draco looked at Ginny and asked her quietly. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Of course, Perce. Let me tell, Minerva." Ginny said, however Draco offered himself to do it.

"I'll be right back." Draco went to look for the other professors while Ginny, Percy and Penelope sat at the table nearest the door.

"He's quite different from the last time I saw him." Percy said to Ginny softly.

Ginny smiled at her brother. "The last time you saw him was three years ago. Of course he's different."

Percy smiled at his sister. "And I'm glad you found him."

Penelope held Ginny's hand. "We were so happy that you finally found someone to heal that heart of yours. The twins, Ron, and Charlie might not understand, but trust me their happy for you."

"Thanks, Penny." Then Draco slid in beside her.

"Thanks for joining us Mr. Malfoy." Percy said in a friendly tone.

"Please, Draco's much better." He said.

Percy chuckled. "Well then, Draco, what did you plan for my sister?"

Draco smirked. "She will have to know later." then he looked at Ginny. She was like a little kid who wasn't given her candy.

Percy and Penelope laughed at the couple. Then they continued their actual conversation.

In the middle of their conversation, Draco suddenly excused himself and stood up.

"Excuse me, but I need to go run some errands inside the castle."

Ginny looked at him skeptically. "You don't have errands, Draco."

Draco smirked. "Trust me, I do." then he looked at Penny and Percy. "Thanks for the great conversation. It was nice meeting you." Then he nodded his head to Ginny with a smile and left.

Ginny looked a bit sad, but then she looked at the seat he used to sat on, then she found a small paper.

_"Meet me in my quarters when you get back._

_-D.M._

_P.S._

_There's no need to hurry up. Take all the time that you need. But, make sure that you leave before the students do. No pressure, of course._

This made Ginny smile and then he looked at her brother and sister-in-law. They had this knowing feeling in their eyes.

An hour before the students get back to the castle, Ginny bid her goodbye to her brother and Penny, and went back to the castle. All the way to Draco's room, she was thinking of what he has in store for her. She excitedly opened the door, to find Draco casually sitting on his couch staring at the fireplace. He looked at her when the door opened, then he stood up. He greeted her with a soft, light kiss.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

Draco smiled at her. "Just go inside the room, and you'll find something there."

Ginny gave Draco one last kiss before going inside the room. Then, Draco sat back down on the couch waiting for Ginny.

After fifteen minutes, Ginny went out of the room like an angel sent from heaven. She was wearing a simple strapless white dress which flows until her knees. The skirt was fluffy and the top part was like a corset. She was wearing black pumps which was four inches high. Her hair was let down instead.

Draco looked at her with awe and appreciation. "You're simply gorgeous, Gin." He said.

Ginny giggled. "Thanks, Draco. Where are you taking me?"

Draco smiled. "Somewhere special." Then he took her hand and together they walked down the hall towards Draco's special place.

Draco's timing was perfect, as usual. There were no students along the corridor. She was pretty pleased about this.

Soon, they reached the portrait of a piano on the fourth floor. Draco pressed keys like on an actual piano, then the portrait opened.

Ginny was awed at what she saw. It was a white room with white marble floors. Draco closed the door behind them and held Ginny on her waist.

Ginny continued to look at the room. There was a big window on the left side of the room that overlooked that shows the sky above and grounds below. Then on the center of the room was a white grand piano. Beside the piano was a table set for two with eating utensils, a bottle of champagne, and two candles. It was really romantic.

Ginny turned around to look at Draco. "This is beautiful. How did you find it?"

Draco had his arms around Ginny's waist still. "Well, the week before classes started on my first year of teaching, I asked the headmistress if she could set up a music room for me, even if a piano is the only thing containing it. She agreed to the suggestion and had this made up in just two days."

Ginny smiled. "Well, it's lovely."

Draco leaned in till they were nose to nose. "I'm glad you liked it." Then Draco sealed the distance between them. After they kissed, Draco steered both of them to the table for their meal. They talked about casual stuff and teaching and so many other stuff. After some time, they finished eating and the plates and other eating utensils disappeared.

"You had the house elves on this, huh?"

Draco just smiled at her.

Ginny looked at him lovingly. "Play me something."

Draco stood up and sat on the piano chair. He started playing a slow rhythm that was full of different emotions. Ginny sat beside him and watched him play. She was actually surprised to see Draco's hand pressing each piano key with gentleness and fluidity. When the song finished, Ginny was still staring at the piano in awe then she looked at Draco.

"That was wonderful."

Draco put his arms around her. "Thank you." then he kissed her on her temple.

Ginny rested her head on Draco's shoulder and intertwined their hands. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"No," Ginny looked up. "I'm lucky to have you."

Ginny smiled and looked back at the piano. Draco rested his right cheek on top of Ginny's head.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Draco said quietly.

"Mm-hmm?" Ginny grunted softly.

Draco reached his hand to Ginny's chin and tipped her head to look at him. "I love you, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny looked at Draco for a long time, and this made Draco slightly nervous and fidgety. Then all of a sudden Ginny smiled. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy." Then they kissed.

This time it wasn't the usual soft and feathery kisses, but they were the passionate, hard kisses full of intensity. They explored each other's mouth and memorized each other's taste. Draco looked at Ginny as if asking for her permission, then after a second, she nodded. Draco took Ginny's hand and led her to stand up. He took his wand and gave it a wave and the piano turned into a king-sized bed. Draco led her to the bed and they continued their activity, while the sun sets behind them and leaving all their troubles behind.

After three hours, Ginny and Draco were snuggled under their blanket after their first intimate moment. Draco had his arms around Ginny while stroking her hair. Ginny was breathing in Draco's scent and drawing circles on Draco's stomach.

"I never thought that it'll feel this good after so many years." Ginny said, suddenly breaking their silence. Then she looked up on Draco. "I love you so much."

Draco took Ginny's hand that was on his stomach and kissed her palm. "You are the one and will always be the one that I love, no matter what." And then he leaned in for one sweet kiss.

"Do you want to go back to my room?" Draco asked.

Ginny shook. "No, let's not ruin the moment." then Draco chuckled at her and kissed the top of her head.

This was the best and most romantic day of their lives, so far.


	21. Operation BreakUp: Complete!

After their Valentines' celebration, Draco and Ginny has been quite the happy couple. Let's just say that they have this happy bubble that no one can prick with a needle or anything at all. However, they still keep their professionalism _inside_ the classroom. They would walk together and talk even in the midst of their students, but they made sure they don't show _too_ much.

It's the Easter holidays, and both of them went to stay at the Malfoy Manor. At first, they planned on going to their own houses, but Narcissa beat them into it and _insisted_that both of them spend the holidays at the manor. Seeing that there's no point arguing to that, they both agreed to stay at the manor.

During the start of their Easter holidays, Hermione and Blaise called them for their fitting. Blaise and Hermione agreed on Muggle wedding, so they had to go to Muggle London for their fitting. It was fun, because Hermione picked on a jade green dress for her maid of honor and the other girls. The boys had their fitting of their suit and slacks. At the end, they were both exhausted.

Right now, Ginny is at the manor's library reading some book that she found inside. She was wearing of the sundresses that Narcissa bought for her the last time they went in the manor. Then all of a sudden the door open.

"Hey, Gin." Draco sat down beside her and kissed her temples.

Ginny closed her book and kissed Draco soundly.

"How's my great man?" She asked as she stroke Draco's hair.

"Well, I'm quite great. I came here to deliver you a message."

"Really," she stopped stroking his hair and propped her chin on her palms. "What is it?"

"Well, my mother wanted to take you out for today for some girl's day out."

Ginny stood up and stretched. "In that case, I'll take a shower and go with her." She kissed Draco on his cheeks and moved out the room.

Meanwhile, Astoria Greengrass was waiting at the Visiting Area in Azkaban. She was looking straight and dazed when a door opened, and a familiar man entered in his prison clothes.

"Astoria, how nice it is to see you." Lucius Malfoy drawled as he sat down across from her.

Astoria, who was wearing her hood, took it off and looked at Lucius with a hard expression.

"I just came here to bring some news to you." She said with no emotions at all.

"Well then, deliver it." Lucius ordered.

"Your son is going out with the youngest Weasley. From what I heard, they are staying at the Malfoy Manor right now for Easter holidays."

Lucius' face turned disgusted and mad. "That boy is such a disgrace. I should've disowned him before when I still can."

Astoria remained silent and still. Then all of a sudden, Lucius smirked at her.

"Is there something you can do for me?" Lucius asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Anything." Before the war, Astoria was to be married to Draco, however seeing that his father can't boss him around, he took the initiative to cancel the wedding and left Astoria. Astoria was heartbroken because she was beginning to love Draco back then. Until now, she's looking for revenge against Draco.

"Well, I know how _heartbroken_ you were when my sorry excuse for a son left you in midair. Maybe, you can formulate a nice plan to make sure he and that blood-traitor will be separated. I don't want a blood-traitor in my family." He said with deceit.

Astoria smirked at Lucius, her plan already in focus.

"Well then, I must leave and get this plan into action." She put up her hood again and left Lucius Malfoy in his cell in Azkaban, all the while smirking to herself.

Draco was all alone in his study, seeing that her two favorite girls are out having a shopping spree. He was checking through some books that might help him in his work, when Twinky appeared in the room.

"You have a visitor, Master Draco." She announced and then disappeared.

Draco sighed and went out of his study to meet his visitor in the patio.

"Hello, Draco. It's been a long time." It was Astoria.

Draco had a good way of hiding his shock and stopped in front of Astoria in a very decent distance. "What can I do for you, Astoria?" He asked with his hard mask on.

"Well, I just wanted to catch up on you. It's been three years since we last saw each other. I don't think it's a crime to visit your ex-fiancee." She said.

Draco grunted and asked her to follow him to his study. After settling down, Draco ordered Twinky for a bottle of champagne and two glasses, which was brought to him after a minute.

"I heard that you and the youngest Weasley are going out. I'm quite surprised." Astoria started.

Draco looked at her hardly. "Well, it is quite surprising. But, what do you want, really?"

Astoria laughed airily. "Like I told you, I want to catch up. Come on, let's drink up." She raised her glass and drank her bottle.

They talked for quite some time, and soon the bottle of champagne was empty and they were a little drunk. Astoria was sitting beside Draco and leaning on him. They were laughing and soon Astoria made a move. She kissed Draco hard. Draco came to his senses and pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?" He looked at her menacingly.

Astoria smirked at her and trailed her finger across his body. "C'mon, Draco. I know you want to." Then she kissed him again. This time she grasped his head and forced him to her. She put her other arm around his neck to keep him from moving away. Draco tried to struggle but he was sloshed and Astoria has a strong grip around him.

Then all of a sudden, the door opened.

"Hey Draco, how was your…" Ginny stopped at her tracks and looked at Draco unbelievably.

Astoria was contented and finally let go of Draco. Then, she let out a cry.

"How dare you? Do you always go around kissing girls and make them as a hobby? You disgust me!" Astoria stood up and left the room, faking her sob, and her plan working out just right.

Draco sat at the chair shocked and then she turned to Ginny who was standing very still on the door way.

"Gin, let me explain." He pleaded, but Ginny ran away. He followed her, but she locked the door to his room. He knocked at her door.

"Gin, please, let me in. Let me explain."

Ginny finally opened the door and Draco sighed in relief. However, his relief was short-lived because Ginny had her bags.

"Where are you going?"

Ginny looked at his face. Tears were formed in her eyes, but still maintained her angry aura. "Home. I trusted you, Draco. But, what did you do? You abused it. We're done, Draco. Done."

"Please, give me a chance to explain." Ginny started walking away from Draco and into the floo room.

Ginny stopped in front of the fireplace and looked at Draco. "What is there to explain? I saw everything. And that pretty much explains everything." She said sorrowfully. Then she took a handful of floo powder and went inside the fireplace.

"Tell Narcissa I'll just owl her." and she left. Draco sighed and threw the vase nearest to him across the wall. Right there, Narcissa went in and looked at her son.

"Give her time, son. But, be ready." She said then left the room, leaving Draco angry at himself.


	22. Weasleys Help Malfoy

Draco was devastated about what happened. Narcissa talked to him and told him that she'll take care of everything. Draco sulked in his room trying to figure out what to do to fix his relationship with Ginny. However, today, the Weasley boys paid him a visit.

"Malfoy! Where the hell are you?" Ron shouted across the foyer.

Apparently, Draco heard this from his study and went out of his room to meet his doom.

As soon as the Weasley boys saw him, the twins and Ron tried to punch him but Bill, Percy, and Charlie held them back. Bill, instead, move in between Draco and his brothers.

"Maybe, we can talk about this in a civil way. We don't really want to cause a commotion." He said maturely.

Ron and the twins are still struggling from their big brothers' grips, but failed.

Draco nodded at Bill, and led them to the library. They all occupied the chairs in the table, Draco sitting on the head of the table. Ron and the twins started throwing insults at him again.

"I knew you weren't to be trusted! You slimy git!" Ron said outraged.

"How dare you hurt our little Gin-Gin? She loved you, isn't that enough?" Fred said.

Draco listened to their exasperations and stood their feeling devastated. Bill seems to notice this and made his brothers shut up.

"Draco, something tells me you've got nothing to do with this." Bill said brotherly and in an understanding tone.

Before Draco could say anything, Ron's mouth worked its wonders again. "Nothing to do with it! Are you mad! Of course, he has everything to do with it!"

"Shut up, Ron!" This time, it was Percy. Ron kept quiet, but still looked at Malfoy with a hateful glare.

Draco buried his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have let Astoria in. I was so stupid enough to drink with her."

Percy and Bill looked at each other. "What do you mean 'drink with her'?" Percy asked skeptically.

"I was sloshed. We finished a whole bottle of champagne." Draco explained while his face is still buried in his hands.

"But, Ginny knew you were sloshed, right?" Charlie asked expectantly.

Draco looked up and regained his composure, but his face still looked despaired.

"I don't know. But I think she didn't notice." He said solemnly.

At this time, everyone was listening even the outraged Ron and the twins. They looked at Draco dumbly.

"What's going on inside your minds?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Then, Ron spoke up. "Tell us what _really_ happened." He insisted.

Draco told them everything from the part when Astoria came in, to the part where she starts forcing herself on him and the part where Ginny comes in. After he finished, silence engulfed the room.

"Did Ginny let you explain?" It was one of the twins, Fred, who broke the silence.

Draco shook his head. "All she told me is that there's nothing to explain because what she saw explains it all."

Then George shook his head. "I can't believe it, but I think Ginny's too thick and proud."

"Yeah, but you can't blame her if she doesn't wanna get hurt again." Ron said.

"But still, she shouldn't be that thick." Charlie said. Then all of a sudden, the Weasley boys except for Bill and Percy started arguing with each other. Bill look at Draco apologetically.

"Will you knock it off, guys? Seriously." Bill said quite irritably and the boys all stopped. Then, Bill turned to Draco.

"We'll find a way to convince Ginny. But, remind you, she's a hard one. I also recommend for you to, maybe, lay low a bit. Maybe, give Ginny an adequate time to sort herself out."

Draco nodded. "Thanks, Bill."

Then, the Weasley boys all stood up, followed by Draco. "Well, then, it was nice speaking with you. At least, we got to know your side of the story." Bill extended his hand, and Draco took it to shake it.

"Well, thanks for hearing my side of the story." Draco said.

"Don't worry, Draco. We'll do everything. We can see you're madly in love with our sister. I just hope she can see you now." Percy said.

Draco nodded. "I'll walk you guys to door." And the boys nodded. He led them out and bid their goodbyes.

Once again, Draco Malfoy was left weary and devastated.

It's been three days since the Weasley boys paid Draco a visit. He's been agitated and very weary. He's hardly at meals, and this makes Narcissa sad and worried about her son.

Now, that Draco's back in Hogwarts, he can't help but feel angry and lonely. He misses Ginny terribly.

"Bloody bint." He muttered to himself while walking along the corridors. Once again, the students move out of his way, terrified of his temper. When he reached the Entrance Hall, he stopped to see a redheaded male standing in front of him. It was Bill.

"You got a moment, professor?" Bill asked.

Draco nodded. "Sure." then Bill led him to the school lawn where they sat.

"I'm sure by now you realized Ginny didn't buy it." Bill started then he looked at Draco.

Draco sighed deeply and buried his head on his hands. Bill patted his back like a big brother.

"Don't worry, mate. We're doing our best to give her a proof that you are innocent. Look, she's blinded by her negativity and pain. So, this may take awhile. And, we also partnered with your mom, Blaise and Hermione. They said they'll help and maybe track down Astoria. If she's the only one who can convince Ginny, then we'll have to get her."

Draco's head snapped up, his eyes filled with hope. "Well then, this won't take long, right? She just lives in Kingston in the Greengrass Manor."

Bill looked at him seriously. "Well, it's a problem actually. We heard from her sister, Daphne, that Astoria moved. Astoria didn't tell her where she was going, so she didn't know."

"How about wand tracker?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Percy's already on it. He asked a friend from the Ministry to help him track her down. Percy actually said that he might locate her by next week. He says he's sorry if it takes that long. It's just that England is a big place, and Percy's friend only inserted it to his schedule."

Draco smiled sadly. "It's fine, at least. I just hope she'll forgive me."

Bill patted his shoulder brotherly, again. "She will. I know her, it's not in her nature to turn around and still be mad once it's proven to her." Bill stood up. "I gotta go, mate. Still have a kid at home to worry about." And with that Bill left, leaving Draco contemplating and alone in the school lawn.


	23. Together Again

It's been a week and Draco is more devastated than ever. Ginny wouldn't even acknowledge his presence even if he's beside her every meal times. The atmosphere would be so thick that the staff would look at their direction and look at them sympathetically.

Ginny is in her room taking a nap when someone knocked on her door loudly. She stood up a little annoyed, but was actually surprised to see Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Ron grabbed her wrist. "There's no time to explain. Come with me." and he dragged her to the hall. There weren't any students wondering in the hall like the usual since everyone was taking their lunch. They stopped in front of the Entrance Hall and Ginny took her hand away from Ron.

"What was that for?" She asked exasperatedly.

Ron looked at her. "Malfoy is innocent. And he had proven it to us."

At this point, Ginny was looking at Ron with exasperation and had her arms crossed across her chest.

"How can you be so sure, Ron? He could lie to you." She pointed out.

Ron shook his head. "Just wait." He told her and they stood at the Entrance Hall waiting.

Later on, Percy and Bill came escorting someone wearing a black coat, the hood covering the face. They stopped in front of Ginny and the person pulled the hood back. It was Astoria Greengrass. Upon seeing her face, Ginny became enraged and started to charge Astoria but was held back.

"Gin, now's not the time, really. She's under the Veritaserum for an hour. We can't afford to waste it." Percy said then he looked around. "Where's Draco?"

"Apparently, he's not here. What's that woman doing here?" Ginny asked menacingly, but she was ignored by her brothers.

"Bill, call Draco, please. Tell him to come here, real quick. Go directly to Ginny's classroom." Bill turned to go to the Great Hall. Then, Percy looked at Ginny. "Gin, lead us to your classroom."

Ginny looked at her brother unbelievably. "What?"

"Just lead us there." Percy commanded on a tone that shouldn't be argued with.

Ginny led them to her classroom grudgingly and confusedly.

Everyone was having their dinner at the Great Hall, when all of a sudden the doors open. Bill Weasley appeared at the door way.

"Draco Malfoy." He called out, and Draco stood up and walked across the room with a knowing look.

Like the students, Minerva thought that another commotion is about to ensue, so she stood up. Bill sensed Minerva's worry so he assured her.

"Don't worry, headmistress. No chaos will happen. I just need to speak with Professor Malfoy."

"Very well then." Minerva said, but she was still a bit worried.

When Draco and Bill were outside the Great Hall, they walked to the Transfiguration classroom.

"About time." Draco said.

"C'mon. I told you a week, and it's a week, just like I said so. Chill."

Soon, they reached the classroom to find Ginny sulking at the corner in front of her room with Ron watching her every move, and Percy guarding Astoria. They all looked up, except Astoria, when Bill and Draco arrived.

"Are we late yet?" Bill asked and then sat behind Astoria.

"No. We still have fifteen minutes." Percy said.

"Let's get this over with." Bill said. Then he turned to Ginny. "You better listen, Gin." Ginny just looked at them but there was a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

Percy turned to Astoria. "Hi, Astoria."

"Hello." Astoria said with no life. A sure sign that she was still under the Veritaserum

"Did Draco kissed you last Easter at his house?" Percy asked.

"No, I did. He tried to get away though." This seems to get Ginny's attention then she moved a little forward.

"Why did you do that?" Bill asked.

"Simple. I wanted revenge. I want Draco to feel how it is to be left." Astoria replied.

"If you wanted revenge, why did you do it just recently and not before?" Percy asked.

"Because it was the perfect timing. And it was also an order." Astoria replied in the same tone.

Bill, Percy, Ron, Ginny, and Draco were startled by Astoria's answer. "Who ordered you to do it?" Draco said in gritted teeth. He felt angrier than he already is.

"Lucius Malfoy." at that, Astoria snapped out of her reverie. The truth serum has done its work. Astoria looked around the room and her eyes widened. Then her eyes settled on Draco.

Draco couldn't stand her presence, but the curiosity overpowered him. "Why would you fraternize with my father?" He asked her with a hard expression.

"You never knew what it felt like to be left by someone you love!" Astoria bellowed at him, her tears falling freely.

"But what you did was uncalled for!" Draco slammed his hands on the desk in front of her. "You could hurt me, held me prisoner, or kill me, but you shouldn't have hurt her!" Then he leaned a little bit forward to Astoria, who was still sobbing. "Tell me, Astoria, what would you feel when somebody else does what you did to you and somebody you're with? Are you going to let it go? Aren't you going to be in pain? Because, if you're going to do either, you're numb."

Astoria continued sobbing, but she looked Draco. "Then, I'm sorry. I'm going to admit that I was daft enough to do that. I was blinded by my past. I take full responsibility for what I did. I know you're not going to forgive me either way, but I just want to let you know, I won't hurt you or your girlfriend anymore. If that's what makes you happy." She finally said.

She stood up from her seat and walked to Ginny, all the while Draco was watching. Ginny didn't notice Astoria until she was in front of her. Ginny was surprised when Astoria took her right hand and held it in hers.

"You're lucky to have him, Ginevra Weasley. Don't lose him, he's a hard catch." Astoria said softly while trying to smile at Ginny. Ginny nodded at her with a small smile.

"You'll find someone, someday. He's just there waiting for you, too." Ginny said kindly. It was Astoria's turn to smile and nod.

"Promise me something, though. Take care of him. Lead him to the right path." Ginny and her came to an agreement and soon Astoria turned her back on Ginny to walk out of the classroom. Before continuing though, she stopped in front of Percy and Bill.

"I'll just go back on my own, I won't need any escorting." She said, receiving nods from Percy and Bill. Then, she turned to Draco.

"Take care of her. Don't treat her like you did to others before." and with that she left.

Silence engulfed the room after Astoria's departure. Soon, the Weasley brothers bid their goodbyes, and left Ginny and Draco alone in the Transfiguration classroom. The silence lengthened between them, and soon, Ginny moved to stand in front of Draco.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Ginny said, her eyes diverted at the floor.

"I was so stupid." Draco said hardly on himself.

Ginny finally looked at Draco's face. She was shocked to see it full of anguish and sadness. She can't help but feel whatever he felt. She pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. Draco first thought that this was all a dream, but then he smelled her, and realized it was all real. He hugged her back, as tightly as he still can. He buried his head on her shoulder, inhaling her scent.

"I never want to lose you again." Draco said with a certain longing.

Ginny stroked his hair and tears started to brim her eyes. "You won't. Never again." She said then she kissed him on the side of his head. They leaned back from each other, then they leaned in for their first kiss after weeks. Then, seeing as the room can't accommodate their needs, they moved to Draco's room for some _catching up_.


	24. The Lake

The whole school now knows that Ginny and Draco had been and are seeing each other. Technically, the whole school saw Astoria Greengrass walking the halls of Hogwarts and was stopped by Professor McGonagall for a little chat in the middle of the hall.

_"Ms. Greengrass, whatever are you doing here? I'm quite surprised." Minerva said._

_"Professor McGonagall, it's nice to see you. I was just here to patch things up with Draco and Ginevra Weasley." Astoria replied._

_Minerva was a little confused as to what she was talking about. "What do you mean, Ms. Greengrass?"_

_"Astoria, please. Well, I've created such a huge raft between Draco and Ginevra's relationship that her brothers took the initiative to get them back together. I've totally lost my own sense for the past few years that I forgot who I was." Astoria said with quite regret._

_Minerva nodded in understanding. "Well, I guess I should be going. It was nice seeing you again." Astoria gave her one last smile and left._

Apparently, the students around the hall heard about this, and some others who thought that Draco and Ginny were going out before, was shouting to their own dormitories that they were right about their suspicions. Obviously, news spread fast like wild fire, that some girls were envious at Ginny, and some guys were envious at Draco, and what was crazy, some girls put up a fan club. Ginny and Draco heard about this and laughed about it.

Narcissa Malfoy got a hold of the details and went to Azkaban immediately to tell off her husband. Lucius Malfoy wasn't too happy about his son's relationship, but he knows he can't do anything since he has to serve in Azkaban until he dies.

It's the middle of May, and everyone's busy for the end-of-terms exams, N.E.W.T.s, and O.W.L.s. The teachers and students all have extra-assignments and everyone has been busy since. Even Draco and Ginny rarely see each other. Ginny told Draco that she'll stay at her room until the last exams, since there's a lot in her plate and so does he. Draco didn't want to approve at first, but he saw that they have to finish their job first if they want to spend a whole lot of time with each other.

Dinner's just finished, and Ginny hurried to her room to finish at least half of the checking of her students' assignments. She had to bid goodbye to Draco while in the Great Hall seeing that he's also in a hurry to finish his paperwork.

After taking a short bath, she proceeded to grade the papers. She doesn't want to do this, really, but she's left with no choice. She looked at the stacks of paper on her table. She felt that can go on forever without finishing all of it. Ginny sighed tiredly and continued to grade her papers.

After what felt like years, Ginny put down her quill and stretched her arms. Her wrists and palm were aching from checking too much. She looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was midnight. She couldn't believe she's been at it in five hours! She looked at the papers stacked on her table. It's as if it hasn't been touched.

"I won't finish in time." She whined and leaned back on the chair. Then she heard something knocking or thumping on her window. She looked up tiredly and was surprised to see Draco in his broom. She stood up immediately and opened the window sills. She leaned in outside and Draco came face to face to her, then he held up a picnic basket.

"Will you join me for a midnight picnic, Lady Ginevra?" He asked her with a smile.

Ginny smiled at him. "Oh, why, Good sir, I don't see why not." She said like in one of those fairytales. "Let me change for a quick sec." and Ginny went to her bathroom to change in a spaghetti strap sundress.

Draco laughed at his girlfriend's antics and held a hand to her when she went back to the window again. She took it reluctantly and he pulled her to his back.

"Hold on, my Lady." He said and together, they flew through the night, and all the way to their favorite spot, the Lake.

Draco landed beside his favorite tree nearest the lake and put the broomstick laid on the trunk.

He began setting the picnic all the while Ginny looked at him. After finishing, he led Ginny to the blanket and they sat there enjoying their picnic.

"When did you plan this?" Ginny asked as she took a spoonful of chocolate pudding.

Draco chuckled and wiped off the pudding from the side of her lips with a table napkin. "I was hungry, and it came to me that you were hungry too, so I had the house elves fix us a very delectable meal." Draco opened another container full of chocolate-covered strawberry.

"Chocolate-covered strawberry! I haven't ate one of those in years!" Ginny said delightfully. Draco smiled at her and took one. He held it out for Ginny to bite, which she did.

"I wish we could stay just like this forever." Ginny said serenely.

Draco leaned in to Ginny. "We could always." He said to Ginny. She just smiled at him and ate another strawberry.

Just then, they heard someone walking, the sound of leaves being stepped on the ground. Both professors stood up, took out their wands and pointed it at the direction of where they heard the sound.

"Who's there?" Draco asked loudly and clearly.

Draco was too tensed that he didn't hear the giggles Ginny could hear. She pushed Draco's wand hand down slowly.

"What are you doing, Gin?" Draco asked shocked.

Ginny chuckled. "Trust me on this one Draco."

Ginny moved slowly to where they heard the sound, Draco followed after her. Then, all of a sudden there was a rustle in the bushes. Ginny smiled and went to the bushes. She opened a space in between the bushes and saw two of her students, flushed. Ginny knew that face quite well.

Draco seemed to know the face as well, and smirked at his students. "Well, well, what do we have here? Two little Gryffindors sneaking around the school looking for the perfect snogging place." Draco said.

Ginny rolled her eyes on Draco's teasing aura. Ginny looked at the students who were now standing in front of them, their faces red from snogging and embarrassment.

"You two, come with me. Draco fix the picnic basket." Ginny said calmly and the three of them walked towards the castle.

Draco fixed the picnic basket in a flick of his wand, grabbed his broomstick, and caught up with Ginny in a matter of seconds.

Ginny led them to the Transfiguration classroom. She made them sit down on the desks in front of her. The boy on the table left of the middle aisle, the girl on the table right of the middle aisle. Ginny situated herself in front her desk and leaned back on it with her arms crossed. Draco sat on Ginny's chair with his feet crossed on top of the table. He was looking at his hands, but he was all ears on what Ginny was about to say.

Ginny looked at her students before speaking. She could feel that they were nervous about what she was going to say that they were both looking at any direction except the teachers and each others. Ginny smiled at this. She cleared her throat, getting the attention of her students.

"Now, I'm sure you're quite aware that you were caught outside of your dormitories, after hours, and at the lake. Please explain to me why there in all places?" Ginny asked conversationally.

Both seemed shy and embarrassed to talk that Draco filled in for them instead. "The reason's clear, of course. They won't be found in the lake in the middle of the night, since teachers and prefects don't do their rounds up to that point. So, they think it was safe. But, it was unfortunate for them that two teachers were having a picnic the same time as they were there. Pity really." Draco drawled.

Ginny looked at Draco and nodded. Then she looked back at her students. "Look, we're not going to deny that we haven't done that during our years here at Hogwarts, especially Draco who sneaks around the school snogging a lot of girls." she turned to look at Draco's face which was filled with horror. Then she heard the female Gryffindor giggle. She turned back to her students. "However, I can't just let it go. You'll be serving detentions with me-" at this, Draco groaned which made Ginny smile in satisfaction."-for a week. I'll send both of you your schedules tomorrow. For now, you may go. No more detours of some sort. If I hear that you're out, you'll be spending a week's detention with Professor Malfoy instead." Ginny dismissed them and they hurriedly walked out of the classroom.

Ginny sighed and turned back to Draco who was standing face to face with her. Draco raised his eyebrow at her, and she shrugged at him, then she turned to hurriedly walk out of the Transfiguration classroom. Draco caught up with her and carried her on his shoulder, earning a comforting laugh from Ginny.


	25. Summer Talk

The final exams are finished and now everyone's sitting for the end-of-term feast. It's amazing how time flies so fast. Just like every year that ends, the students talked about their summer plans and communicating and all the other stuff. As for the seventh years, they had to stay one extra week for their Graduation next week.

Draco and Ginny had plans of staying at their parents' house for the first two weeks of summer after the graduation. They also considered living together, which they said they will have to talk about with their parents and between themselves. Then, they have Hermione and Blaise's wedding to attend to on mid-June.

Minerva stood on the podium and everyone settled to listen to Minerva.

"Another year has ended with tremendous surprises and equal excitement. Most of you will have to come back next year for another fruitful year, while the rest will face another battle in their lives: the real world. This year, I hoped you learned many great things. Not only from your academics, but at the study of life. We've met new people in our lives that spiced up every of our days, people who taught us what differences can make, and people who will always be there for us. I hope that we have taught all that you needed. It may seem that we're saying goodbye, but trust me, we're trying to conclude a great year with a conclusion. From me and my staff, I want to bid you all, Happy Summer and See you all next year!" Everybody clapped and there were a lot of noises.

The heads of Houses led their Houses to the carriages for their ride back to London. The remaining teachers went back to their rooms to rest after such a busy year. Ginny was about to go inside her room, when someone sneaked up on her from behind.

"Draco! What was that for?" She asked as she put her hands around his neck pulled him in for the kiss.

"Nothing. I'm just happy that the year is finally done." He said swinging Ginny around. She laughed airily then Draco finally settled her down.

"You want to come in?" Ginny asked him.

"Of course." and they both went in. Nothing was different from her room and Draco's except for the colors that graced the walls and the furniture.

"You have a nice room." Draco said as he sat down on Ginny's couch.

"Thanks." And Ginny sat on his lap. Draco encircled his arms around her waist and she leaned back to him. They sat in silence for quite a moment then Ginny broke it.

"About the living together thing, I think it's a good idea." She said then she leaned away from Draco and then turned her body to look at him.

"Really?" Draco asked for confirmation.

"Yeah. I mean, it is a hassle if we go from each other's house all the time." Ginny said.

Draco nodded. "You sure you don't mind at all?"

Ginny held Draco's face in her hands. "Draco, why do you ask many questions? You already have me, what else do you worry about?"

Draco smiled at her and she kissed him on his forehead. Then she stood up from his lap and pulled her with him.

"C'mon, let's go and _enjoy_ the bed." Ginny said and Draco found the idea great so he carried Ginny to her room.

Graduation passed, Ginny and Draco are back to their respective homes. Molly and Arthur were happy to see their daughter happy like the last time they left her with Draco in the Three Broomsticks. Of course, they heard about Ginny and Draco's quick break-up, so they asked her about what happened, but they were still thankful that their daughter's happy again, and hoping it lasts for long.

Ginny visited her twin brothers in the shop again. Of course, they tried to insult Draco in front of Ginny, but Ginny just laughed at them.

Draco visits Ginny everyday at the Burrow, sometimes he brings Narcissa with him and because of this, the Weasleys and Narcissa went along great. Both of them already talked about living together, and Narcissa insisted on using their another house in Surrey. Ginny thought that it was a great idea, so she told Draco that they could live in the house in Surrey.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thought that maybe they were too young to live on their own, and they weren't married yet. Ginny assured them that she can stand on her own, and they promised they won't do anything reckless while they're not married. The Weasleys finally gave in, and thought that their daughter was old enough to make her own decisions.

After talking to their parents, Draco was very bothered about Ginny saying that they won't do any reckless stuff while they live together. Ginny just chuckled at him.

"I just said that to calm my parents down. They don't need to know." She said then she gave Draco a light kiss on the lips and they rejoined their parents in the living room.

Now, Ginny and Draco are hanging out at the kitchen in the Surrey house. It was really lovely because it was overlooking the sea and it was very homey. They were eating pudding and talking.

"The best food ever! Pudding!" Ginny said as she ate another spoonful of pudding. Draco chuckled at her and took their pudding cups away.

"Hey! I'm not yet done!" Ginny whined. Draco pulled her out of the kitchen and brought her to the garden.

"What are we doing here?" Ginny asked softly this time, but she was obviously contented to be there.

"Nothing really. I know that you like this part of the house, so I brought you here." Draco said.

Ginny smiled at him. "I don't see why you should, but thanks."

Draco put his arms around Ginny from the back. "Blaise's wedding is in two weeks." Draco said.

"I'm surprised you're talking about it." Ginny said.

"I just can't believe it you know. Blaise and Hermione getting married."

"Like you can't believe that I'm your girlfriend." Ginny asked a little skeptically.

"Maybe." Draco said and he kissed her on the side of her head.

"Remember how I said that I want us to be honest with each other?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I always thought, you know, if I'll ever get married to someone else or to you." Ginny said carefully.

Draco turned Ginny to him, and he wasn't surprised to see Ginny a bit of scared and thoughtful. Draco hugged her and stroked her head.

"Gin, if there's another thing I promise to you, that is to give everything you ever wanted. And if it's to get married that you want, then that's what you're going to get." Then he pulled Ginny away from him and looked at her. He held her arms. "I won't leave you. I promise."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Draco. I'm sorry if I look crazy and sound like it as well." She said.

Draco shushed her. "You're not crazy, you're just curious. And I understand. C'mon let's have lunch." And with that, both of them went back inside to have their lunch in the dining room.


	26. A Long Day

Today's the big day for Hermione and Blaise. Ginny has been excited for her best friend's wedding from the time she woke up, that Draco had to calm her down with a cup of tea. They left the Surrey House at nine a.m. to go to the Zabini Mansion where the wedding was going to be held.

From what Mrs. Zabini said, the men are in the east wing, while the women were in the west wing. That is to avoid the groom from seeing the bride. Ginny and Draco went to the respective rooms they're expected immediately.

As soon as Ginny saw Hermione, she went to hug her automatically, even if her hair was being fixed.

"Hermione Granger, soon to be Hermione Zabini! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Ginny said delightfully.

"Aww, thanks Gin. How are you?" Hermione asked as she looked back at the mirror to have her hair completely fixed.

Ginny sat right beside the vanity mirror Hermione was looking at.

"I'm so good. Draco and I are living together in their house in Surrey." Ginny said.

"Really? That's great!" Hermione said in reply.

Ginny giggled. "I know, and what's great is that it's overlooking the sea, and it has a beautiful garden and the house was such a wonder. Very homey! It's like what I ever wanted!" Ginny said happily.

Hermione smiled at her direction. "I'm so happy for you, Gin. I hope you and him will be the couple for always."

Ginny smiled at her. "Thanks, Herm. How about you, Mrs. Zabini-to-be? Are you excited?"

Hermione let out a happy breath and was all smiles. "I'm not just excited, I'm ecstatic! I can't wait, you know." Ginny let out a chuckle and stood up.

"Well then, I'll have to change myself." Ginny said and she took her dress from the rack and went to the bathroom.

Ten minutes is left before Hermione's grand entrance. Hermione is pacing back and forth due to nervousness that she had to pat her forehead with a tissue to keep the sweat from falling.

"Hermione, stop pacing. What are you nervous for?" Ginny asked as she held on to Hermione's arms to stop her from moving.

"What if he backs out from the wedding? What will I do? I'll be embarrassed."

Ginny sighed at her. "You're going hysterical, lady! Look, he's marrying you and no one else, so quit pacing around, you're making me dizzy."

Hermione let out a breath and smiled at Ginny. "You're right. He's marrying me, no one else." She said which Ginny nodded to. Then on cue, Hermione's father went in.

"Oh, there's our little girl. Finally getting married." Mr. Granger said.

Hermione hugged him. "Oh, Dad, I'll always be your little girl, married or not married." Hermione said.

"I know that, dear. Well, come on, your time has come." Mr. Granger said.

Hermione smiled at Ginny and together, they began to descend down the stairs and in to the garden. Hermione and Blaise made their wedding a summer wedding, so they had it all out in the garden where it was sunny and great.

Ginny stood in front of Hermione and assured her it was all going to be alright. She looked around for Draco, she realized that since he was best man, he had to stay with Blaise in front of the altar.

Soon, the door opened and the marriage song began to play. The little flower girls went in first, sprinkling flowers where they were walking by. And then it was Ginny's turn to walk down the aisle. She looked at Draco and smiled at him and that seemed to make her smile all the way. Then, she looked to her right, she saw none other than Harry Potter. This made her breath hitch but she ignored it and looked at Draco instead.

Hermione walked in and everybody applauded. She was really beautiful and elegant. She was escorted by her father and soon, Blaise and her joined in the altar, and the ceremony began.

They did the usual stuff during the marriage ceremony. And soon, the rings were exchanged and so were the vows, then ceremony is about to come to an end.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said.

Blaise and Hermione kissed and everybody applauded.

After the ceremony, everybody went to the reception area which was in the Zabini ballroom. It was huge and covered in gold paint. A very nice ballroom. Of course, they had the throwing of the bouquet, and Ginny got it. The throwing of the marriage band which, obviously, Draco got and he slid it on Ginny's thigh, emitting hoots and whistles from the other guys.

The dance started and the newlyweds first dance, then the parents went in then Draco and Ginny. As they were dancing, they couldn't help but smile at each other.

"I'm sure that you really want to get married so badly after that." Draco told Ginny.

Ginny laughed at him softly. "Well, who doesn't want to get married?" She said in reply.

Draco pulled Ginny closer to him and Ginny rested her head on his chest.

"You will be my wife, surely. Just give me enough time to suck some confidence and creativity." Draco whispered to Ginny. He could feel Ginny chuckling, then she looked up at him.

"I'm not in a hurry. Take your time." She said softly. And then the song finished, Draco led them to a table, but she told him that she'll get something to drink.

When she was on the table, she was surprised to see Harry beside her.

"Harry." she said a little hard.

Harry held Ginny's arm but she slapped it away. "Look, I'm sorry. I was a jerk."

Ginny shook her head at him. "Well then, I'm sorry too since I'm not going to take in any of that crap you just told me. Why don't you run along to Pansy. I'm sure she's waiting." Ginny said a little menacingly.

"We broke up, Gin." Harry said solemnly and held her in her wrist.

Ginny took her wrist away from him and turned to glare at him. Then, all of a sudden, she felt Draco by her side.

Draco looked at Harry with a smirk. "Well, well, nice to see you, Potter. But, I don't like it when you touch my girlfriend like that, and at the same time, make her angry. I think it's best that you stay away from her, maybe, forever." Draco said smugly.

Harry glared at him. "You're lying. Ginny will never go out with you."

Ginny glared at him hardly and spat at him. "Well, sorry to break it to you, _Potter_, but I am going out with Draco and that is not your concern, and only my family and friends are allowed to call me Ginny. So, if I were you, I won't show my face ever again. Run along now. Your company is not needed, apparently."

Harry was shocked at Ginny. "You're not gonna last." He said tormenting.

Draco smirked and scoffed at him. "You don't know what you're talking about." then he held Ginny's hand and they went back to their table, leaving Harry in disbelief.

Two hours later, Ginny and Draco bid their goodbye to Blaise and Hermione who was on their way to their two-week honeymoon in Paris. Both of them flooed back home and as soon as they stepped on their living room, they sat on the couch and took their shoes off.

Ginny put her feet up and rubbed it. Draco sat beside her and took her feet instead, and rubbed it. Ginny leaned on the couch's arm and looked at Draco.

"That was some wedding, huh?" Ginny started.

Draco nodded. "I didn't like seeing, Potter there." he said in gritted teeth.

Ginny pushed herself from the couch's arm and moved to a sitting position, bringing her feet down on the floor. Draco pulled her closer to him, and put his right arm around her waist.

"I didn't like seeing him talking to you, making you upset, and asking for your forgiveness." Draco said calmly.

Ginny looked at him. "Are you worried?"

"I'm furious, Ginny." He looked at her, his eyes full of anger and worry. "I can't believe that after all these times, he'll have the backbone to come up to you and ask for your forgiveness just like that. You don't deserve that, Gin." He said.

Ginny stroked his cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you, Draco. For caring about me, protecting me, and always being there for me."

Draco put a little bunch of hair behind her ears. "You know that I love you, no matter what."

Ginny smiled at him. "I love you too." She said.

Draco smiled at her and the playfulness in his eyes came back. "You look hot Gin."

Ginny chuckled. "You say that all the time, no matter what I wear."

"'Cause you really look hot." He said then he kissed Ginny and she kissed him back. The sweet kiss turned to hot, passionate snogging and soon, clothes were being taken off, more kissing and something tells us that their day's gonna be longer than they thought.


	27. Lucky to Have You

Five months had passed since Hermione and Blaise's wedding. Ginny and Draco were happy living in the Surrey house for the whole summer. They would invite their families to come to their house and have lunch. On Ginny's birthday, Draco took her in a fancy restaurant in Muggle London, then they went to a week vacation in the Bahamas. When they got back, they celebrated her belated birthday in the Burrow where everyone was there, including Blaise and Hermione.

Eventually, summer ended and they had to go back to work. The school knows about their ongoing relationship, but they still haven't risked displaying affections in front of the students for the sake of their reputation and their job.

Draco's birthday was celebrated during the school year, so they just had to stay inside Draco's room. As a gift, Ginny told Draco that she's gonna be his slave for the whole day and he can do _whatever_ he wants with her. Draco took full advantage of her, that they stayed inside Draco's quarters the whole day. Thank Merlin it was a weekend.

Last Christmas, Draco gave Ginny the Malfoy family heirloom. Ginny didn't want to accept it at first, but Draco insisted. The Malfoy Family Heirloom was a ring passed from many generations of Malfoy given by Malfoy men to their wives.

"But, I'm not your wife." Ginny said reasoning.

Instead of putting it on Ginny's finger, but instead he put a chain through the ring's hole and made it a necklace instead. "Not yet. But, you will be." He said as he put the necklace around her neck.

Ginny fondled with it and thanked Draco for the meaningful gift. She gave Draco a new black velvet coat. He thanked Ginny for everything.

It's a day before school resumes and Ginny and Draco are strolling in the school lawn. It was still covered in snow and still cold so they had to wear a bunch of clothes to warm them up. They were walking hand in hand and they sat on the stone ledge.

"Can you believe it? It's almost a year since we've got together." Ginny said happily.

Draco looked at Ginny with interest. "I can believe it, because you're sitting beside me and holding my hand. I think that's enough proof for me to believe." Draco said.

Ginny chuckled at him. "I love you, Draco Malfoy. Don't you ever leave me." Ginny said.

Draco smiled at her. "You know I won't leave you, ever. And I love you, too."

They sat again in silence. Ginny looked at the snow laid out for her to see, and Draco fumbled with Ginny's fingers.

"Can I ask you something, Gin?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Mm-hmm." She grunted in reply.

"If we get married, how many kids would you want?" He asked.

This seems to catch Ginny's attention. "Three or four. It doesn't matter, as long as they're cute and adorable." She said lovingly. "Why do you ask?"

"It just struck my mind that's all." Draco said.

Ginny turned to him. "How many do you want if you get married?"

He turned to her and thought. "One or two, boys definitely." Then he saw Ginny's expression. "A little girl wouldn't hurt." He added for safety.

"What's wrong with a girl as a child?" Ginny asked like she was offended.

"It's just that a Malfoy should have an heir, not an heiress." Draco said.

"But, I don't think that it's a crime to have a girl." She said pointedly.

Draco smiled at her and stroked her cheek with the back of his palm. "Then we'll change all of it when you become my wife. _If _that happens." Draco said with a little tease.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him. "_If_?"

Draco chuckled at her. "C'mon. Let's go inside. It's starting to chill."

And both of them went back to Draco's room to warm up.

The next day was pretty noisy, considering that the students are back and the classes are back on track, but classes will formally start tomorrow. Right now, everybody's taking their dinner at the Great Hall, and everyone is engaged in their own conversations.

Draco was sitting next to Ginny, and was all fidgety. She tried to ignore him, but he seems to be nervous about something.

"Draco, sweetie, is there something wrong? You're all fidgety." Ginny laid her hand on top of Draco's and looked at his face.

Draco turned to look at her and sighed. He held her hand and gave it a light squish. He stood up from his seat and all noise and chatter seemed to cease, but was replaced by murmuring. Minerva looked at Draco with delight in her eyes and nodded in his direction. Draco nodded back.

"May I have your attention please?" Draco called out to everyone, all the while holding Ginny's hand. Everyone was silent at this point, and Draco was shaking slightly. It wasn't noticeable, but Ginny could feel his hand shaking.

Draco pulled Ginny up with him, and they walked around the table until they were right in front of the teachers' table and the House tables.

"As you all know, I've been going out with one Ginevra Weasley for a year now. Obviously, everyone was shocked about this, even myself, because everyone knows that our families have a history of hating each other. I know that my fellow Slytherins think I'm going mad for going out with a Gryffindor, a Weasley at that. No malice attach, of course. But, let me tell you something. This past year has been the happiest of my life. No doubt about that. And I think, I can't wait any longer."

Draco turned to Ginny and began kneeling down. Ginny was a little shocked and excited at the same time. The female students began to gasp in excitement and the people sitting at the very back of the hall were standing up to see what was going on.

"Oh my god, Draco, what are you doing?" She asked. Draco took something from the inside of his cloak, and it appears to be a ring box.

At the sight of the little box, Ginny covered her mouth with both her hands and began to tear up. Draco opened the box to reveal a simple platinum band with eighteen karat diamond in the middle.

"Ginny Weasley, you simply changed my life. Will you give me the honor of marrying you?" Draco asked expectantly. Ginny still couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. She didn't even notice how long she's been silent.

"Gin?" Draco called her back to reality and she put her hands down from her face and she smiled at him.

"Of course, I'll marry you." Ginny said lovingly. Draco sighed in relief and slid the ring on Ginny's right hand ring finger, then he stood up from his position.

"Took you long enough to answer." He said before kissing her soundly. Everybody cheered, and applauded. The professors were all smiling at the young engaged couple and applauding along with the students. The proudest one of all was Minerva McGonagall.

Ginny and Draco soon broke away and held on to each other. "Is that why you were gone three days ago?" Ginny asked.

"Most probably." And they laughed with each other.

Draco and Ginny's engagement made a big roar in the Wizarding World. Their engagement was front page in the Daily Prophet with the headline:

_"MALFOY HEIR TO WED WEASLEY'S FINEST LADY"_

The couple received many congratulations from their family, friends, and former schoolmates. High-class socialites even extended their congratulations through fruit baskets and gifts. Narcissa Malfoy prepared an engagement party in the Malfoy Manor. It was quite a surprise since almost everyone that Ginny and Draco knew from school were there.

And now, her big day has come. They decided to have a spring wedding and they both agreed to get married at the Malfoy's Surrey house.

Draco had Blaise as his best man, and Hermione as Ginny's maid of honor. She had little Victoire as her flower girl, and Percy's first born, Bryce as their ring bearer.

Ginny was a beautiful bride. She kept it simple. She wore a white dress that reached until half below her knees, and a short train at the back. It has rhinestones decorating the skirt of the dress. She was wearing a silver strappy heels. Instead of having a veil, she had a crown of flowers and leaves, which complimented her hair perfectly. She had her hair down, obviously, and her make up was simple. And to complete the bride, she had some red tulips tied at the stem a yellow ribbon as her bouquet.

She was being escorted by her father. It was a small wedding. Only close friends and family were invited.

Soon, her wedding march began, and then Mr. Weasley gave her hand to Draco's. They looked at each other lovingly and they turned to the Minister.

The minister started the usual words. Ginny and Draco were not listening, really. They can't wait till the end where they are pronounced as husband and wife.

The rings were being exchanged, along with the usual vows. Then, the minister did his thing.

The minister took his wand and did a certain wave that ties them magically.

"As the Minister, I use my magic to magically bond Draco Abraxas Malfoy and Ginevra Molly Weasley in matrimony." the minister said as the bond slowly settled on both of them. "Now that, the bond is made, I now pronounce you as husband and wife." He said and looked at both of them. "You may kiss the bride."

Since Ginny didn't have a veil, Draco had to simply lean in and kiss Ginny. Everyone sitting, stood up and applauded the newlywed. The twins, of course, cheered the loudest. They broke apart and walk down the aisle to go to the reception area which was on the rest of the garden, seeing as they used the half for the wedding ceremony.

The reception went well, with the usual bouquet throwing, band throwing, and the couples dance. Then it was all eating and chatting and dancing. Three hours later, Ginny and Draco had to go to their Honeymoon in the Maldives. They apparated to the Maldives instead. Upon entering their cabin, Draco carried her bridal style, and brought her to their room.

Ginny looked around the room, and there was a terrace overlooking the beautiful waters of the Maldives. She let the breeze touch her and she inhaled the feeling. Draco came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"How's your first few hours, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco asked as he kissed her shoulder.

"It's been great, Mr. Malfoy." She said, then she turned to him and kissed him soundly.

Draco broke away from their kiss and looked at Ginny serenely. "I'm lucky to have you."

"And you will have me with you forever and always." Ginny said and she kissed him one last time before leading him back to their room for their honeymoon.


	28. Happily Ever After

"Mommy, mommy! Look what I got you!" A little girl with strawberry blonde hair was running across the room holding a bunch of freshly cut flowers.

The mother, with her bright auburn hair, looked up from the book she was so absorbed of. She smiled at the little girl and carried her to sit on her lap. She kissed the little girl on her cheek.

"Mommy, look. I got you tulips." She held out her little hand with the bundle of flowers. The auburn-haired woman took it.

"Thank you, Cassie. That's very sweet of you. Where's your father?" The mother asked her sweetly.

Cassie looked at her mother. "Daddy's still outside. He's about to come here." She said innocently.

"I see." The mother hugged her daughter tightly that Cassie began to squeal.

"Mommy, it's tight!" She whined. The mother laughed at her daughter and loosens the tight hold. Cassie ran from her mother and went inside the bedroom. Then, right then, a blonde haired man entered the room and smiled at his wife.

"Hey Gin. Where's the kids?" He asked.

"Draco." then Ginny stood up from the couch she was sitting on and kissed him on his cheek.

"Cassie just went inside her room quite hyped. Leo's sleeping in our room. Where did you go?" Ginny said as she went to the little kitchen inside the room. "Do you want anything? Coffee, tea?" She asked as she opened cabinets to look for coffee.

Draco came in behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Nothing. I just want us to chill." He pulled her from the kitchen and sat themselves on the couch. Ginny sat beside him and cuddled to him. He had his arm around her shoulder as they watched the fire dancing.

"So, where did you go awhile ago? It's still very early." Ginny asked softly.

"I took Cassie out for a walk. She's quite an early bird. The students love our little angel." Draco said proudly.

Ginny chuckled. "Who wouldn't love our little girl. She's everything I ever wished for."

"And very smart too. The students asked her questions and she'll answer them as intelligently as she can. I'm so lucky to be the father of that kid." Draco said smugly.

"She's totally like you. Where did she get the tulips though?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"I brought her to Hogsmeade." Draco said. There was a hint of worry in his tone, since it's too early for bringing Cassie to Hogsmeade.

Ginny just nodded and they went to silence again. Draco, then, noticed the Transfiguration book resting on the coffee table in front of them.

"I thought you know your lessons very well?" Draco asked then she looked at Ginny who was staring ahead.

Ginny's eyes diverted to the book, then she looked back up at Draco. "What? I'm not allowed to be intelligent and wise like you?" She asked.

"I was just asking, Gin." Draco said.

Ginny laughed at him softly. "I was just kidding, love." She said and kissed his jaw. Then all of a sudden, the door to their bedroom opened and a little boy with blonde hair appeared in the doorway scratching his eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I have a cup of ice cream?" He asked.

Ginny and Draco looked at each other and smiled. Draco took his arms away from Ginny and stood up. He went to their little boy and carried him.

"We'll give you one later, buddy." He said and went to sit back down the couch. Ginny scooted over to give their little boy somewhere to sit on, then Draco sat next to him.

"Hey, Leo. How was your sleep?" Ginny asked tenderly.

Leo looked at his mother tiredly. "I'm still tired, Mommy."

"Then why did you wake up all of a sudden?" Draco asked kindly.

"You weren't there." Leo said and he laid down on Ginny's lap. Draco took Leo's feet and rested it on his lap. Ginny stroked Leo's hair and hummed a tune. Soon, Leo fell asleep again.

"You want me to take him inside the room, Gin?" Draco asked quietly.

Ginny shook her head and continued stroking Leo's head. Then, the door behind them opened. Ginny and Draco turned to look, and saw Cassie peeking through her door.

"Yes, Cassie?" Ginny said softly.

"Can I talk to you, mommy?" She asked a little shyly.

Ginny smiled at her. "Give me a minute." then she held Leo and let Draco hold him. "Bring Leo inside our room. I'll just have a little chat with our angel." She said as quietly as she can. Draco carried Leo to their room. Ginny waited for their bedroom door to close, before turning to Cassie.

"Come here, Cassie." She said kindly. Cassie moved to sit beside Ginny.

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask?" Ginny asked her.

Cassie was silent for a little while and was looking at her fingers. "Mommy, do you love Leo more than you love me?" She asked softly, and with thought.

Ginny smiled at her daughter lovingly. And then, she hugged Cassie tight enough not to choke her. "Cassiopeia Marie. I don't know where you get that, but I want to know why you think that way." Ginny said gently.

Cassie looked up at Ginny with innocent wide eyes. "You always take care of Leo almost every minute. When you have classes you make sure he's well taken care of. You just kiss me goodbye and then leave."

Ginny hugged Cassie a little tighter, but Cassie didn't squirm. "I have to take care of your brother because he's younger than you. He's just one and a half. You, on the other hand, are my four year old little lady and I know I can depend on you. I love you and Leo just the same. You two will always be my little angels sent from above. Well, of course, you are my first angel." Ginny said lovingly then she poked Cassie's nose gently with her finger, emitting a giggle from Cassie.

Then, Ginny leaned closer to Cassie. "Tell you what, I'll bring you to my first class this morning. I'll let you help me teach my students and you'll be my little assistant. How does that sound?" Ginny asked her with a smile.

Cassie hugged Ginny and kissed her on the cheek. "I would love to teach with you, Mommy!" Cassie said happily.

Ginny kissed Cassie's forehead. "That's great. Now, go take your bath so that we won't be late for breakfast."

Cassie squealed and jumped off the couch to run to her room, but she stopped behind the couch's arm.

"Mommy?"

Ginny turned to her. "Yes, sweetie?"

"I love you." Cassie said sweetly.

"Love you too, baby." Ginny said with a smile and then Cassie ran to her room.

"Being a mother is good for you." Draco said as he leaned on their bedroom door. She was surprised to see him because she didn't notice him come out of the room.

"Thank you. You're doing a great job yourself." Ginny complimented back.

Draco chuckled and moved to sit back down beside Ginny. He pulled her to him and put his arm around her.

"Cassie's one outspoken kid, isn't she?" Draco said as she stroked Ginny's hair unknowingly. Draco has found it a habit to stroke Ginny's hair more than he could count everyday.

Ginny sighed a happy sigh. "Yeah, just like her father." then she looked at Draco. "I'm lucky to have my kids to be fathered by an amazing man. They're not just smart, but absolutely gorgeous too."

"Well," Draco looked at her with pride etched on his face. "I am stunningly gorgeous and sexy."

Ginny laughed at him airily, and then they fell into a comfortable silence for quite a moment. Draco stroked her hair once again.

"But, of course, they have a lovely and beautiful mother. That completes everything." Draco said softly, then he kissed Ginny's temple.

"Can you believe it? It's been five years since we got married?" Ginny said all of a sudden.

"I can believe that, since the proof is all here for my eyes to see and my heart to feel." Draco replied.

Ginny looked at Draco lovingly. "You're really a different man now. A good different, of course."

Draco smiled at her. "I'm glad to make you happy."

Then, something dawned on Ginny. "Aren't you supposed to get ready for class?" She asked suddenly off the topic.

Draco leaned back from her and examined her. "How about you, Mrs. Malfoy? Aren't _you_ gonna get ready for class?"

Ginny smirked at him then stood up from the couch. "Aren't you a bit stubborn?" then Ginny started taking steps away from Draco slowly. "But, I guess, you being stubborn has an advantage. I'll beat you to the bathroom then." She said and then she turned to run to their bathroom.

"Oh no, you don't." Draco said and then he ran after her, eventually reaching to her waist and carrying her to the bathroom like a bag at his side, making Ginny laugh giggly.

"I guess, we'll both be stubborn then." Ginny said as they walked across the bathroom.

**THE END**

**A/N: **So, I hope that you readers enjoyed the story through and through. Personally, I enjoyed writing this and it's my first time to really be serious on writing one. One thing's for sure, I won't stop here and I assure you there will be more. It might take some time but I will make sure that I'll be able to write a good story, enough to make sure you enjoy them. So, thanks again. xx


End file.
